Harudori EAT
by half-demon priestess
Summary: Harudori Tsugumi, aged 13, and not yet in love with love, is ecstatic that her family won a trip overseas, only for airport security to reveal that she is in fact a weapon! Now rather than a trip to Hawaii with her family, she's going to Death Vegas as a student of the DWMA. 1st story in the Harudori Series!
1. Harudori the Halberd

Chapter 1 – Harudori the Halberd

 _Hey there. This is Harudori Tsugumi, aged 13, an average middle school girl, A.K.A... Me. Right now I'm with my family, my mother, father, and elder brother, at Tokyo Airport. Surrounded by travellers entering and leaving the country I'm trying to contain my excitement. Soon I too will be boarding a plane and on my way to none other than Hawaii, USA!_

Tsugumi smiled as she stuck close behind her mother. Her father and elder brother were just ahead of them, already handing their things to the security guard so they could go through the metal detectors. The line for the security checkpoint was packed tightly, and she would hate to start the trip off with something as mortifying as bumping into someone. Especially if they were male, she really didn't know what she'd do then, since she'd never really talked to a male she wasn't related to before.

"Tsugumi-chan, it's your turn." Tsugumi's mother chimed, hand at her back guiding her forward.

"Y-yes, I'm coming mum!" Tsugumi blushed; embarrassed that she had been caught spacing out. Tsugumi quickly removed her watch, and deposited it and her travel bag into the tray held by the waiting security guard.

"Thank you, now if you could just walk straight through the checkpoint miss?" The guard gestured her through. Tsugumi was quick to follow their directions, her embarrassment giving way to excitement once more as she walked towards her waiting brother and father.

Tsugumi startled as the metal detector's alarm suddenly blared in her ears. The security guard frowned at her.

"Miss, can you stand over here?" Tsugumi obediently followed them to the side, out of the way of the detector. "Have you forgotten to take something off? Or do you have a medical implant of some kind?" Tsugumi blanched.

"No! At least I don't think so?" She checked herself over, looking for something that could have set off the alarm.

"Well let's check you over." The security guard brought up a hand held detector. "With this we'll find the source of the problem." The moment the device passed over Tsugumi it set off its own alarm. It continued to do so as they waved it over her body. The security guard's frown deepened further. "Miss, you are aware of course that a weapon trying to leave or enter a country must declare themselves, under penalty of fines for noncompliance. You and your parents are going to have to come with us." Tsugumi froze, not believing what she was hearing.

"What? B-but I'm not a weapon?" She cried out.

* * *

"How far do these stairs go...? Does it go all the way to the afterlife? That would fit given the whole death angle... What if I never make it to school...?" Tsugumi wheezed, she had started to climb not too long ago and already she was out of breath and covered it sweat. Her new black sailor uniform, with matching knee high boots was just adding to the blistering heat.

 _Good morning this is the new DWMA student Harudori Tsugumi A.K.A. Me. At this moment I am beneath the burning sun in a desert oasis, in the state of Nevada, Death City, A.K.A. Death Vegas. I thought my first trip to America would be to the sprawling beaches of Hawaii, not a desert. But plans changed when I got flagged down by airport security because I turned out to be a weapon. We had to prove I didn't know I was one to get out of the fine which meant we missed the flight. I had to be enrolled in my new school, get ready for the new school year in a place across the world, and leave behind my family and friends. And now here I am..._

"I thought this was supposed to be an oasis. I am so thirsty I could die on these long stairs. Never mind strengthening my legs for school, I will be lucky just to arrive..." Tsugumi braced her hands on her knees.

"Out of the way, a star is coming through!" A voice bellowed from behind.

"Huh?" Tsugumi felt rather than saw the person as they barged past her, leaving a breeze in their wake. She pin wheeled her arms trying to regain her balance on one foot. "Oh no, I really am going to die on these stairs!" She said as she finally began to fall backwards.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" A pair of arms wrapped securely around Tsugumi's middle, halting her decent and pulling her up against their chest. 'Small like me... It's a girl?' Tsugumi wondered as the unknown girl helped her get back onto her feet. "I'm so sorry! That idiot should know better, even if he does hate to lose! Are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm alright... Thank you so much!" Tsugumi could feel her face heating up under the other girl's scrutiny. 'Amazing, she came hoping up those stairs in no time and caught me, yet she's not out of breath... It shouldn't be a surprise since DWMA is the school that produces heroes of the world!'

"Don't worry about it. You must be new right? Since I was racing with that idiot I should take responsibility, I'd feel terrible if I caused someone to get hurt when they were so close to finishing their first climb of the legendary staircase." The girl smiled at Tsugumi reassuringly.

"Still thank you... I-I'm Harudori Tsugumi, I'm 13 years old and it's my first day here, it's nice to meet you senpai. Please take care of me." Tsugumi bowed her head to the other girl. 'Not even hear for a day and I've already done something to embarrass myself in front of such a cool senpai.'

"It's nice to meet you, Tsugumi." The girl said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "My name is Maka Albarn, you can call me Maka. I may have been a student here longer than you but I'm still 11 so don't worry about using any suffix ok?"

"You're younger than me?" Tsugumi blinked owlishly at her. Maka, she could tell even from the step below, was at least her height, and wearing the same black uniform their figures seemed just as close. Even her blonde hair was tied in neat pigtails that made her seem at least as mature as Tsugumi herself, with her hair plastered to her face and neck due to sweat. It was only looking at her face that she could see signs that the other girl was younger than her, her cheek still rounded by baby fat.

"That's right. Say..." Tsugumi snapped out of her thoughts. "Would you like to walk to the top together? We're nearly there, so you just need to hang in a little longer. But company will make it go by faster."

"Yes, I'd love to!" Tsugumi smiled back at Maka, before hesitating. "But don't you have a race to get back too?"

"Oh I definitely lost already. By now the idiot has probably already started the first fight of the year while waiting to rub it in so I'm in no hurry." Maka sighed. "I knew I wasn't likely to win so I made sure not to make a bet with them." Side by side the two girls began the trek up the stairs.

* * *

"I made it." Tsugumi groaned gratefully at the sight of the top stair, and promptly collapsed face first onto the concrete. Maka laughed good-naturedly as she knelt beside her.

"Yeah you did well Tsugumi. Stay right there I'll grab you a drink in celebration." Tsugumi rolled her face to the side to look Maka in the eye.

"I'd argue but I think I've reached the point in life where I don't care about manners anymore due to those stairs." She moaned out.

Maka was quick to return with a can. She teasingly put its cold surface against Tsugumi's forehead. "Here you go." Feeling revived by the cold feeling against her skin Tsugumi accepted the can and stood up.

"Thank you." And with that she popped open the can.

"Tsugumi, can you do something for me?" Maka asked mischievously.

"Yes?" Tsugumi murmured, already halfway into a large sip of the drink.

"Turn around Tsugumi." Unsure Tsugumi did as she was asked, and was greeted with the sight of Death City in its sprawling glory. "Welcome to the DWMA Tsugumi." Maka said, the smile clearly audible in her voice as Tsugumi felt awe surge inside her.

 _Mum, Dad, big brother can you believe this? This place, Death City, and the school I'm now attending, DWMA are amazing. I'm getting excited._

* * *

Tsugumi followed Maka as she led the way to the school entrance, her head turning constantly to take in as much of the school as she could. Rather than doors, the school had large archways, and Tsugumi marvelled at the sheer size of the school. And it seemed sorely needed to as the entrance was already packed with people both human and weapon. Though they seemed to be surrounding something, was an event going on?

"Try again in another century, punk!" A booming voice called out, and just like that Tsugumi's excitement gave way to terror as the crowd parted like the red sea to avoid the person sent flying towards her.

"What?" Tsugumi exclaimed. With all the grace of a veteran student clearly used to this strangeness Maka rolled her eyes at the poor student and swiftly pulled Tsugumi out of their flight path with her as she took a step back.

"I'll be sure to kill you next time." The loud, and in Tsugumi's opinion terrifying voice, growled out. The fighter's face twisted into a fierce glare, and with an irritated huff they moved a lock of bright blue hair out of their face. Powerful muscled arms clearly visible through the persons thin dark blue T-shirt twitched in anticipation of violence, and their dark boots clunked on the concrete floor as if daring the other to get back up as they approached. Though their hands now tucked into the pockets of their tan cargo pants as if they were just strolling though innocently, Tsugumi felt her knees shaking. 'Even the fights here are off the charts, I think this is to high level for me!' A snort to the side of her reminded Tsugumi that Maka was there, her hand releasing Tsugumi's arm.

"You idiot, can't you wait a few hours before picking a fight? You don't have to be first to cause a brawl every death year!" Tsugumi's head snapped to look at Maka in fear. 'Please I don't want to die! Let him not have heard!' Tsugumi turned back to look expecting a charging lunatic. Except... The clearly enraged fighter was gone.

"Maka don't be like that!" The booming voice whined. "You took forever! I know you're not a star like me but it's like you weren't even trying! I waited for ages before this guy picked a fight with me." In their place was a bubbly boy, an exaggerated pout on his face, and bright blue hair bouncing in tune with his over exaggerated walk. Tsugumi rubbed her eyes and looked again confused. He was wearing the same outfit, but surely that was no way someone could change so quickly.

"I took so long because you nearly took someone out on the stairs! Since I'm actually a decent human being I stopped to help them." Maka huffed, her arms crossed in front of her. "If you weren't such a klutz I could have made a comeback." The boy laughed at that.

"As if, you were a good 30 seconds behind me the entire time, you weren't going to catch up! Even if you weren't such a..." He raised his hands into quotation marks. "Decent human being... Who'd I hit anyway?" Maka nodded at Tsugumi.

"Harudori Tsugumi, it's her first day idiot." The boy looked Tsugumi top to bottom before breaking into a wide grin.

"So you're a newbie huh? I thought I hadn't seen you around before. Sorry about before..." He reached into his pocket, and proudly displayed a... autograph card? "So here, the Mighty Black*Star's autograph, free of charge!"

"Um, thank you?" Tsugumi accepted the card doubtfully. 'Boys are even stranger than I thought. I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this!'

"Don't encourage him Tsugumi; I'm the one who has to put up with him when his head gets even bigger than usual." Maka groaned. "And you!" She grabbed his shirt. "Are coming with us, otherwise you'll end up late for this year's welcoming ceremony! Don't forget the two of us are looking for partners for real this year." She then proceeded to drag him behind her, only to pause and look back. "Tsugumi let's go. The school is like a maze so be sure to keep up with me ok?"

"A-ah yes Maka!" Tsugumi scrambled to follow after Maka.

* * *

Tsugumi stared at the door in front of them. Maka beside her, as Black*Star picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off, having been dragged the entire way. Almost as if Maka thought he'd wander off on his own if not in her clutches Tsugumi mused.

"Welcome, new students..." Tsugumi read off the banner above the door. "This is it!"

"Yes." Maka nodded. "By now a lot of other students like us should already be inside. Maybe even a partner for him." She glanced at Black*Star. "But let's not expect any miracles..." She said teasingly.

"Hey! It's not my fault if the world hasn't produced someone amazing enough to be on my level yet." Black*Star snorted and gave Maka an amused glance. "Besides if I got a partner before you, you'd never let me hear the end of it, it's less whiney this way."

"Oh?" Maka took a step towards him. "Whiney am I-?" Tsugumi pushed herself between the two.

"Let's not fight! We need to..." She tried not to wilt under the force of both their stares. "Go inside and find our p-p-partners!" Thankfully for Tsugumi the two backed down, tension easing from their shoulders.

"Alright, Black*Star is in the house!" Black*Star burst through the door past them, full of good cheer. Maka sighed and followed, her face set to pretend she did not know him. Tsugumi followed her nervously.

"Black*Star tone it down!" The single adult in the room called out. He tossed something small into Black*Star's waiting hand. "Put that on, others need to know you're a meister."

"Yeah, whatever you say Sid." Black*Star said, continuing to walk without looking back, though Tsugumi noticed he did as he was told. Maka walked up to the man, who was standing by the Podium.

"Good morning Sid." Sid rolled his eyes fondly at her.

"That's Professor Sid, don't forget." He looked again to Black*Star. "That means both of you; I'm a man who separates home and work after all." Maka looked sheepish. "Right and one meister badge for you as well Maka." He handed it over with a smile before turning to Tsugumi. "Alright, what's your name?"

"Harudori Tsugumi!" She blushed, trying to fight down her nerves.

"Are you a Meister or Weapon?" Sid intoned, checking her name off the list.

"Weapon Professor..." He nodded and fished out another badge and handed it to her.

"Alright, keep that on, you're going to need it today so everyone can easily tell who's what and pick a partner accordingly." Sid gave her an encouraging smile and waved her off to deal with more recent arrivals. Tsugumi pinned the badge to her shirt and hurried back over to Maka's side in hopes of easing her nerves. Maka smiled as she approached.

"So you are a weapon then? I kind of figured but didn't want to assume." Tsugumi gave a nervous smile back.

"I-I am or so they tell me. I can't really transform yet..." Tsugumi fought down a sense of shame. 'I wonder if someone like me is even fit to have a partner.' Maka gave her a piercing look.

"That's fine Tsugumi; most people can't control their transformation when they get here since so many get found on accident. That's where we meister come in to teach you to become weapons. So don't worry." Tsugumi felt herself lighten at Maka's words. 'Maka's amazing... I wonder if I she could be my partner?'

* * *

"Alright, it looks like everyone's here." Sid said, putting his clipboard down on the podium. "I'm Sid, part of the school staff. We called you together today to get a good look at you. Each meister and weapon will get partnered up with someone, but there's no need to rush your decision. Take your time and find a partner who suits you."

'A suitable p-partner... Could I be a suitable weapon for Maka?' Tsugumi slid her eyes to look at Maka at the thought.

"If you have trouble finding a partner here or can't decide, there's a bingo tournament this weekend where we'll be holding a 'Feeling Partner' game that will help you. As a matter of fact that's where I met my partner. What can I say I'm not the most social guy?" Sid picked up some handouts from the podium. "I'm going to handout some sheets with a schedule for upcoming events. Take one and pass them back." At her turn Tsugumi grabbed a second sheet and held it out to Maka.

"Here." Maka smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Tsugumi." Tsugumi smiled back before handing the sheets onwards to Black*Star. He was clearly uninterested but took them anyway.

* * *

"Okay, that's a wrap for today. You're dismissed." Sid said. With a glance at one another Maka and Black*Star seeming agreed they were done and began walking out. Tsugumi followed after them, not yet at the door when Sid continued. "Anyone who was exhausted by the school trip should put effort into cutting down their time for the future."

Tsugumi flinched. She had forgotten about those stairs. 'That's right I'm going to be going up and down those every day for the near future!' Pushing that terrifying thought away Tsugumi rushed to catch up to Maka.

"Can you believe what brats are being counted as meister?" A drawling voice complained.

"They're probably here since their legacy students or some bull." Another agreed. Ahead of Tsugumi Black*Star and Maka stopped, Tsugumi peered around them to see a pair of what appeared to be high schoolers blocking their way. 'I have to watch out not to get paired up with jerks like them.' She thought to herself in disgust.

"You punks got a problem?!" Black*Star snapped, the veins in his neck twitching, already he seemed ready to pick a fight. Tsugumi shrunk into herself, Black*Star was suddenly a believably terrifying person once more.

"Leave it Black*Star, guys like them aren't going to get past NOT anyway. Don't waste your time." Maka said primly looking down her nose at the pair.

"The hell did you say little girl?!" The teen sneered getting in her face. Tsugumi felt conflicted. 'Should I... Do something?'

 _But what could I do? I've been a normal girl all my life... Just because I'm at DWMA now doesn't mean I'm suddenly a hero or anything. I'm so sorry Maka, you've been so nice to me but I can't..! I can't be a hero..._

'What can I do? What can someone like me who can't even transform yet do?' Tsugumi took a step back in fear.

"Those are big words coming from a flat little girl." The other teen laughed haughtily. Both boys having seemingly having decided to focus their attention on Maka. To Black*Star's clear displeasure, as he seemed ready to jump the pair then and there. "You better be ready to back it up strength is what matters at DWMA."

"Fine then, bring it you buffoons." Maka glared fiercely at the two, not in the least intimidated.

"You'll regret this!" The first teen jeered. "Transform!" His body vanished in a scattering of light, only to reform in the hand of the second teen. "How's this? I am a rapier which can transform perfectly, except for my hand!" Maka snorted at the sight of the human hand in place of a guard on the swords hilt.

"That isn't what perfect means genius." She stepped back into a fighting stance.

"He transformed into a weapon!" Tsugumi cried. 'Oh this is bad... Maka's going to get hurt what do I do?!' Sid came up behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, this is just the kind of school this is." Tsugumi looked up at him fretfully. 'He isn't going to stop this?' Sid turned to her. "If you're that worried then back her up. Transform here and now."

"But... I can't transform... I don't know how...!" Tsugumi gripped her shirt tightly.

"Just use your imagination!" Tsugumi startled at the sound of Sid's voice. "If you imagine the sharp blade that sleeps within your soul, you will transform. Your desire to live up to your own sense of justice will allow you to fight!"

 _Imagine... Blade that sleeps within my soul...? But if I don't why did I come here in the first place? That's right I have to pursue my own sense of justice! I am, Harudori Tsugumi, age 13, A.K.A... A weapon!_

Tsugumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her fingers eased from the death grip they had on her uniform as she looked inside herself. 'The blade sleeping within my soul... Let me reach it... As things stands I would never deserve to ask Maka to become my friend...! I am a weapon!' At the sight of the light signalling her transformation everyone turned to look at Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi...?" Maka whispered in surprise, though her lips twitched into a smile. She reached out for Tsugumi to catch her in her new form.

"See? I knew you could do it." Sid said.

Black*Star gave a whistle of approval at the sight. "She's a halberd? Death, Maka's got all the luck!" He joked, easing once more into a happy-go-lucky stance.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" The meister teen snapped, leaping at the two. "Weapon or not there's no hope for a little girl like you!" Maka smiled at him, looking every bit the innocent school girl.

"I guess I'll just have to give you a few knocks to the head to change your mind then." She dropped back into a fighting stance, and brought the tip of Tsugumi's spear down towards the ground ready to swing. "Follow my lead Tsugumi, we'll do this together!"

"Yes." Tsugumi agreed readily. The two breathed deep in sync, focusing on the pair coming towards them, and swung. The blunt edge of Tsugumi's axe met their opponent's sword blade dead on, the momentum pushing it back straight into the wielder. Their opponents flew back though the hallway, bouncing along the floor as they went, until coming to a stop in a pathetic slide across the floor as their momentum finally gave out.

"Well that's that." Sid looked over at the crowd of observing students, that Tsugumi belatedly realised must have been watching the entire thing. "We've got two injured students, someone go to the nurses office and get Nurse Medusa." With that embarrassing realisation Tsugumi's transformation released, and she took her first steps back in her human form.

"That was great Tsugumi! See you can do it if you try!" Maka grabbed Tsugumi's hands in excitement, a broad smile on her face.

"No, no... I wouldn't have been able to do anything if it had been just me..." Tsugumi blushed, though she couldn't deny the proud feeling growing in her chest. 'I really did it, didn't I?'

"Tsugumi, I've been thinking... We just met but I can tell we're on the same wavelength!" She leaned in excitedly. "If it's you I know we'll be able to be two in one, our souls can definitely resonate! Would you please be my partner?" Tsugumi felt her own lips stretch into a matching wide smile 'Maka wants to be my partner! Someone as cool as her would really want to be my partner!' She nodded franticly.

"Me? Yes of course if you'll have me I'll be glad to, sure!" Maka gave an adorable laugh.

"It's settled then! Please take care of me Tsugumi." Tsugumi felt a matching giggle rise in her own throat. She could swear she could actually feel Maka's honest joy through her hands, her own nerves unable to withstand its warmth and comfort fell to the back of her mind.

"Oh yes, I'll be in your hands from now on Maka." And with that she gave in to the warmth washing over her from Maka and let herself laugh.

 _Well I never would have dreamed I would be so lucky, but today, on my first day at DWMA, I found myself a partner. She's pretty and cool, and always seems into know what she's doing. I'm not sure yet that I really deserve to be her partner yet, but I want to try! My time here has just begun and I'm ready to work hard to be the best I can be for her..._


	2. Dormitory Madness!

Chapter 2 – Dormitory Madness!

 _Good afternoon! This is the new DWMA student, and weapon of Maka Albarn, Harudori Tsugumi ... Me. Orientation has wrapped up, and although we were held up a bit earlier, Maka and I have parted ways with Black*Star, and are now heading over to the girls dorm where I'm going to be living from now on. A nice senpai is showing us new students the way, though I really wonder if Maka needs the tour since she's been at school for a while already... Surely she already lives in the dorms?_

"You'll love the girl's dorm Tsugumi." Maka said as they walked side by side behind the other new girls. "It's practically a mansion, and it's fully stocked for the student's basic needs."

"Have you been living there for long Maka? I know you're a returning student but how long...?" Tsugumi trailed off. Maka shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh right... I haven't told you yet; I was born and raised here in Death City, so I've been living at home before now." Tsugumi stumbled.

"You live here? Are you really a legacy student or something?" Maka rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, both of my parents graduated and joined the DWMA straight away together as partners. Mama normally isn't in the city since she travels all over the world for missions though..." She looked away at the market stands they passed. "My papa is permanently assigned as a part of the DWMA here so my house is really close to the school. It was honestly more convenient than the dorms." Tsugumi looked at Maka thoughtfully, it seemed her new friend was holding something back but she didn't want to pry.

"Uh... Then why are you coming with us to the dorms?" Maka blinked.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know. Here in DWMA partners are encouraged to live together in order to promote soul resonance. Since we're both girls that means we'll share a room in the girl's dorm." Tsugumi flustered.

"Then w-what if we were boy and girl?!" She waved her arms in embarrassment.

"Usually the school rents them an apartment. The girls and boys dorms are completely banned to the opposite sex after all." Maka shrugged. "If they didn't do that the dorms would become overcrowded really quickly." Tsugumi fought down her blush. 'Thank goodness I didn't partner up with a boy by mistake. I couldn't imagine being able to live with a boy!'

"Here we are everyone!" The senpai called out. "That's the DWMA Girl's Dormitory." Tsugumi took in the dorm with wide eyes. "Remember that asides from what's needed for basic comfort, you'll need to pay for food and other personal items with your school allowance."

"Even considering food and other things, $200 a week seems a bit excessive..." Tsugumi looked at the manila envelope in her hands doubtfully.

"That just means you can save more for later Tsugumi." Maka chimed helpfully. "This way you could even save up to visit Japan every holiday, especially if you take one of the school offered part-time jobs." Tsugumi smiled at that.

"That's true, I had worried that going back home would strain my parents financially but with this...!" The idea made Tsugumi hum happily.

* * *

Tsugumi spun excitedly looking at the dorm as she walked into the dorm. It was spacious and tastefully decorated. Tsugumi spotted a small girl sitting on a plush couch, cards strewn across the coffee table, and wander over to her curious.

"I'm going to foretell your day." The girl said in monotone.

"Hello?" Tsugumi said back. The girl bowed her head in acknowledgement and bean to shuffle her cards.

"Oh I see you've found Kana Altair, she's our resident divination expert." The senpai leading the tour chimed.

"I have seen it..." The girl intoned as she pulled card out, it was called The Tower. "Calamity, be wary new girl..."

"Huh?" Tsugumi began to sweat nervously. 'Calamity, what does that even mean? What's going to happen to me...?'

"Don't think to hard about it Tsugumi. There's no way I'd let something like that happen to you!" Maka said pumping her fist. Kana huffed and brought out a second card, waving it at Maka's face, it was The Bull. Maka clenched her teeth in anger. "There isn't even a card like that in the Tarot!" She snapped at Kana. Kana responded with another huff and a third card, The Go Home.

* * *

"Ok I'll show you the rest of the facilities." The two followed after her.

"We share the kitchen and bathrooms here." Maka took a peek at the cutlery and tableware.

"Wow, all this stuff looks like antiques." She mused.

"Is it really alright for them to be giving students access to such nice things?" Tsugumi wondered. "What if we broke something?"

"Any dormitory property broken by students is replaced by the offending party." The senpai warned. "If you do break something the Superintendent will write up a bill for you and you'll have to work off the debt at a part-time job, so be careful."

"Right, careful it is." Maka said; backing away from the items, Tsugumi nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the Dorm Super..." The senpai said waving over someone from the corridor. "This is her, Misery." A friendly looking woman walked over. Her hair was long brown, swept out of her face. She was dressed in a modest button up shirt and dress, and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you. You can always find me in the Superintendent's Office on the first floor, so come see me if you need anything girls." Tsugumi thought she looked a very nice person. 'It's good to know our dorm super is such a good person.' She mused.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Misery looked at Tsugumi thoughtfully before flipping open the book in her hand. "Well I'll be in your care from now on. I'm Harudori Tsugumi."

"That's not how Mary introduces herself!" Misery screamed.

"What?" Tsugumi cried as Misery began shaking her furiously, fingers digging into her arms painfully.

"Come on Mary! Do it right this time, again!" Maka's fist met Misery's head with a resounded thump.

"Cut that out!" She said furiously as she put herself between Misery and Tsugumi. Mercifully their senpai snapped out of her shock and pushed Misery back into the corridor, ending the chance of a fight.

"I know Misery is a bit strange but don't let that bother you..." The senpai laughed nervously. Tsugumi clung to Maka. 'As I thought this school is definitely too high level for me...'

* * *

"Right, this is the floor you'll be living on. Since your partners you can share this room over here." The senpai said. Maka and Tsugumi noted the room number and then nodded. "Your things are here already so I'll leave you two to get sorted out ok?" The senpai said, already moving out the door.

"Thank you for your help senpai!" Tsugumi and Maka said in unison.

"Don't sweat it." She chimed before closing the door.

Tsugumi plopped herself onto her new bed with a pleased smile on her face, humming a tune. 'It's so soft and fluffy.'

 _So this is where I'll be living... I'm still uncertain, particularly after meeting the dorm superintendent, but with Maka here I'm sure everything will work out._

"I've never slept in a bed before; I wonder if I'll be able to sleep?" Tsugumi mused aloud.

"Oh you must have been using a futon before this right Tsugumi?" Maka asked, with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, there's a lot to get used to here. America is so different to Japan... But honestly it's exciting." Tsugumi answered. Maka hummed thoughtfully.

"I guess so; I've never been out of Death City myself so I wouldn't know." Maka said wistfully. "Though it would be nice to take the time to see other places I guess." Tsugumi blinked in surprise.

"You've never left the city? Not even for vacation?" Tsugumi questioned, and Maka hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, between mama's trips and papa being stuck here there's never been a good time." Maka said plainly. "But Death City is huge so it's not really an inconvenience, and with the mishmash of culture's I've never been short of variety. Everything that's anything ends up being represented here."

"Then you'll have to show me around Maka." Tsugumi clapped her hands in excitement. "I want to see it all!" Maka laughed.

"Now that's going to take ages!" She stood up off the bed. "Want to start with dinner? I know this great diner nearby that's on special tonight!" She asked.

"That sounds good to me!" Tsugumi grabbed her wallet as an afterthought as she leapt off the bed. "Lead the way Maka."

* * *

 _We ate out at the place Maka suggested with part of our new allowances. The food was great like Maka promised and I enjoyed spending time with her. And then we made our way back to our room, ready for bed before the first day of classes at the DWMA..._

"I'm turning the lights off. Good night Maka." Tsugumi flipped the light switch and crawled into her bed. 'Today was such a big day... I was up and down all day... I can already feel myself drifting off...' A shadow caught Tsugumi's sleepy eyes. 'What's that...?' She mused sleepily; she opened her eyes further to get a better look. "Misery-san why are you here?" Tsugumi screamed out at the sight of the dorm super in front of her.

"I need to train you to be a proper Mary." Misery drawled as she leaned over Tsugumi menacingly.

"Ah! Get out!" Tsugumi struggled; only to find that she couldn't move as ropes bound around her blankets that had her wrapped up like a sushi roll. "Maka, wake up!" She cried, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Now, now Mary let's-" Misery was interrupted by a pillow slamming into her face.

"Shut up...!" Maka growled out, she was sitting upright, arm still extended from the throw. "I'm sleeping!" Misery turned to her.

"You would interfere again?!" Misery wailed in response. "Don't get between Mary and me!"

"Shut up...!" Maka growled one more. With that Maka threw herself out of bed, and rammed her foot into Misery's stomach knocking her back.

"Maka, Please help she's gone crazy!" Tsugumi cried. Unresponsive to her partner's plea Maka swayed from side to side.

"Tsugumi... I'm sleeping go to bed..." Maka murmured. Tsugumi sweat dropped. 'What? Don't tell me she's sleepwalking?!' Misery took this time to pick herself up.

"Well I didn't expect that..." She mused. "But a sleeping girl is easily taken care of!" Misery lunged at Maka; hammer in her hand swinging towards Maka's skull.

"Maka wake up! Dodge!" Tsugumi shrieked. 'Please be ok!' Maka fell into a crouch, the hammer missing her entirely, and her leg snapped out sweeping Misery's feet from under her.

"Get out... Get out of my room...!" Maka growled out. Her tiny fist slammed into Misery's cheek as she fell towards the ground causing her to slam into the door with a thud instead. "You're too noisy...!" Maka jumped forward towards Misery before she could recover, and with a final kick sent the door superintendent through the door, wood crunching ominously as it broke.

"Eh...?" Tsugumi whimpered, her senses fading.

"Goodnight Tsugumi..." Maka murmured as she stumbled her way back into her bed.

* * *

Tsugumi woke to the morning sun and a hand shaking her shoulder, her senses fuzzy. 'Please let it all have been a dream...' Alas, as she opened her eyes she found Maka leaning over her face scrunched up in concern, herself still bound by ropes, and a gaping Misery sized hole in the room's door.

"Tsugumi, are you alright? I'm dead as to what happened here." Maka said as she patiently undid the ropes.

"Eh?" Tsugumi exclaimed. "You how could you forget?" Maka's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Well I must have slept through it all... Somehow..." Maka trailed off looking at the door. "I've always been a deep sleeper but this is a bit much even for me."

* * *

Tsugumi looked at herself in the misted bathroom mirror as she got ready for school. Her black hair a mess and her face white as the dorm room sheets. To Tsugumi's right Maka, who much to her consternation looked picture perfect as she brushed her hair, make her appearance seem even shabbier in comparison. Though the fierce glare Maka was giving the mirror proved the morning's events had managed to irritate her.

 _Even for a school that produces the world heroes this seems insane. I've only been a student of the DWMA a single day and night and I'm already at the end of my rope. The day has just started and Maka and I have already been called to the dorm superintendent's office to pay for the damage done to our dorm room... Though really Misery-san is just as guilty Maka... I need to get a grip! I am Harudori Tsugumi, aged 13... And Maka's partner!_

With a huff of determination Tsugumi stared at herself in the mirror. 'I need to be better. I need to be like Maka... Like Maka...' And then it came to her, Tsugumi ruffled through her toiletry bag, pulling out her brush and a pair of hair ties.

"There we go!" Tsugumi beamed at herself, hair now in pigtails to match Maka's own style. "Not too shabby if I do say so myself..."

"You look cute Tsugumi." Maka grinned at her partner, her cheeks flushed a little bit. She seemed pleasantly embarrassed, Tsugumi thought to herself.


	3. Debt

Chapter 3 – Debt + Debt

 _I, Harudori Tsugumi, am currently sitting in DWMA's Cafeteria for lunch. They have a wide assortment of international dishes so students like me are spoiled for choice but that is the last thought in my mind right now..._

"So let me get this straight..." Black*Star said, laughter barely held back as he spoke. "Not one night into staying at the dorms and you two are already in debt?" He looked at Maka incredulously, who was desperately trying to sink into the bench. "The death is that?"

"It's not my fault...!" Maka insisted. "I have no idea why Misery is making us pay for our broken door, I slept through it all and Tsugumi was tied up so we clearly didn't do anything!" A whine crept into her voice.

"Right so you're dead on this?" He asked before turning to Tsugumi. "Now what really happened?" Tsugumi fought down the urge to curl in on herself as he focused his attention on her.

"When I woke up Misery-san had already sneaked in and tied me up..." She confessed. "She kept going on about a Mary I think? Next thing I know she was trying to pick a fight with Maka?" Tsugumi looked at her partner thoughtfully. "I figured Maka had woken up since she was talking and fighting but..." Black*Star snorted in amusement.

"Ah... Another victim of Maka's violent sleepwalking..." And with that Black*Star gave up all pretense of seriousness and began laughing uncontrollably. "Finally, someone else copped it instead of me!"

"I-Don't be ridiculous! I do not sleepwalk!" Maka flushed. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Black*Star kept laughing, tears now gathering in his eyes.

"But you do! Your own partner even says otherwise...!" Maka's flush deepened, before giving into her embarrassment and hiding her face in her arms.

"Shut up...!" She whined pitifully, though it was drowned out by his laughter. Tsugumi looked at the pair thoughtfully. 'So even Maka can be embarrassed... Though maybe Black*Star's just good at getting under her skin. I wonder how long they've been together.'

"W-well anyway..." Tsugumi said, hoping to ease the subject away from her partner's current source of embarrassment. "We need to pick a job with part-time shifts in order to pay back the money." Maka lifted her head up, grateful for the subject change.

"Right I brought a copy of the list of potential employers for us to have a look at." With that said she pulled out the paperwork. "Normally they'd pay us day by day, but since we're working off a debt to the school it will go straight to them." Tsugumi nodded in understanding.

"I've never had a job before, but we're not particularly suited to hard labor..." She peered down the list looking for a job to jump out at her. "What about this one?"

"Oh?" Maka looked down at where Tsugumi was pointing. "Cafe waitress... It shouldn't be too hard to learn the tasks. And with this pay we'll be done with a week's work... Sure, we'll do that one. I'll fill out the paperwork so we can get started today."

* * *

"Is this it?" Tsugumi asked, looking between her map and the chic store in front of them.

"Yeah, Death Bucks Cafe, this is the place." Maka answered, walking into the cafe. "Let's head in Tsugumi." The two made their way into the cafe side by side.

"Excuse me... We're supposed to be working here for the next week." Tsugumi said, looking at the man behind the counter she assumed to be the Master of this cafe.

"Yeah, I heard about you two. You're Tsugumi and Maka? It's nice to meet you." Master said looking up at them.

"We're from DWMA. We'll be at your service for the week." Maka added.

"Well, I guess you'd better change into the store uniform. There's a changing room in the back." Master pointed over at a door to the side of the counter.

"R-right let's go Maka." Tsugumi nervously pushed Maka ahead of her into the room.

* * *

"I'd forgotten that the uniform's here were so... flattering." Maka groaned, grimacing as she looked down at herself in the cafe uniform. "It was one thing to see them but to have to wear one!" She glared at the wall. "Papa must never hear of this..." She muttered the last bit to herself.

"I think you look great Maka. Your legs look very slender, pale and beautiful." Tsugumi couldn't help herself, a smile tugged at her lips. Maka's embarrassment just made her all the cuter in that maid uniform.

Maka looked down as her face flushed. "Pervert..." She mumbled fiddling with her skirt.

"Ah! She's so... Cute..." Tsugumi felt a tingle going up her spine, her own face turning red to match Maka's. "I'll... need a glass of water, please Master..." Tsugumi panted, she leaned heavily against the counter.

"It's coming right up. If I were twenty years younger, I'd be joining you." Master brought her the requested drink, and Tsugumi grabbed it and quickly downed it. "Now then, shall we begin?" Master asked looking them both over.

"Yes sir!" Maka and Tsugumi chimed.

"Your job is to hand customers the menu, take their orders, and carry the food back to the tables. Most of the clientele come here knowing that the workers are DWMA students, and many of them have some relation to the school, so don't worry about anything but doing your job." Master explained.

* * *

 _Before I knew it I was quickly swept into the flow of work; customers were coming and going in short order. Master's Cafe seems to have a pleasant atmosphere that's impossible to fight, and the customers seem to feel it too, they're all kind and encouraging. I even got to meet the school nurse Medusa-sensei, she's such a beautiful woman, and it's seems she's a regular here so I hope I get to see her again, though hopefully I won't need to see her at school anytime soon!_

Tsugumi gave a sigh of relief, finally the flow of customers had slowed to a crawl, and she was more than ready for a rest.

"It looks like the rush is over. You two can take a break now." Master said.

"Thank you, sir." Tsugumi said.

"That sounds good to me." Maka said as she wandered over stretching her arms.

"Here's some tea. Relax in the backroom and have a drink." Master said, placing two steaming cups on the counter in front of them. The two girls were quick to accept a cup each and retreat back into the staff room.

"This is fantastic!" Maka exclaimed having taking her first sip from her seat on the couch. "This cafe really is top quality when it comes to taste." Tsugumi took a sip of her own, warmth from the tea easing the aches gained from work. Abruptly she stood, placing her cup on the table.

"I'll be right back...!" She said making a dash for the door.

"You still have plenty of break time left." Master said looking at Tsugumi standing in the doorway.

"W-well... You said people come to this cafe because they want to see DWMA students, but... I think they're coming to drink your coffee." Tsugumi said, her cheeks burning. And with that she scampered back into the break room, missing the Master's face ease into a smile.

 _I was worried about this job at first, I've never worked before after all since I'm just 13, but it turned out to be great fun. Maka as I expected was great at it instantly, though she did end up denting two trays on separate customers heads... One of them was Black*Star though so I suspect that was to be expected of those two. And I can't really blame her for hitting the creepy red haired man either... Before I knew it the week was over and our debt cleared._

* * *

 _Already my time at DWMA is flying by, already a week has gone by since Maka and I worked at Master's cafe, and even with studying to keep up with the EAT programs fast pace we still have plenty of free time._

"Tsugumi, what would you like to do? We have some free time so let's do something fun." Maka asked Tsugumi, who was sitting across from her at a table in Master's cafe.

"I don't know, what's fun to do around here?" Tsugumi questioned with her mouth full. She quickly swallowed to answer. "I guess if I was back at home I'd probably play baseball in an empty lot with my big bother and our dog Pochi."

"Playing Baseball?" Maka said in confusion. "How do you even play with so few people? Isn't that a team sport?"

"Well all you really need are a batter, pitcher, and a catcher..." Tsugumi said before a terrifying thought occurred to her. "Maka, don't tell me you've never played baseball before? It's the Great American Pastime! Please tell me you've at least seen a game on TV?" Tsugumi cried out.

"I've never really played any sport... And watching other people play is pretty boring if you don't know the rules..." Maka answered carefully, watching Tsugumi like one would a madman. "It's not that big a deal?"

"It's a huge deal! Baseball terminology is a part of everyday language. Like saying someone has a large strike zone?" Tsugumi rose out of her chair, quick to grab Maka by her arm to pull her out of her seat. "This cannot stand! We are finding a batting cage right now. I'll explain the rules on the way."

"Eh?" Maka spluttered. "Tsugumi, where are we going?"

* * *

"And a fly ball is when a ball is hit really high. Some people get it mixed up with a field position, which is a disgrace to baseball!" Tsugumi insisted passionately as she led Maka into one of the low speed batting cages.

"You really do like baseball Tsugumi." Maka commented; glad Tsugumi's speech had finally lulled. "I've never seen you so passionate before."

"That's weird." Tsugumi said embarrassed. "Maybe I've been brainwashed since my brother played in high school?"

"It's fine Tsugumi. I did say we should do something you like today. So how do I...?" Maka trailed off in embarrassment.

"Ahem... A brief explanation of batting form then..." Tsugumi guided Maka's body into the proper stance. "You've got to be facing the plate like this... Hold it like this... And then you swing when the ball is crossing it like so..." Tsugumi instructed as she guided Maka through the movement. "Don't worry too much though, the speed on the machine is low so with you should get the hang of it pretty quickly."

"Okay..." Maka agreed apprehensively. Tsugumi rushed over to turn the machine on.

"Alright, I'm turning it on now Maka!" Tsugumi declared. She noted that Maka was tightening her grip in anticipation, much like she did when they fought. 'Dang... I may have made a mistake putting her on the slowest setting. This is Maka we're talking about! Common sense about beginners won't apply to a meister. She can run up walls, lift impossible weights, and her endurance is off the charts. A simple ball at such a slow speed will be easy pickings for her.'

Maka shouted in emphasis as she swung the bat with full force, her whole body swinging around. 'She's-!' Tsugumi thought in sheer disbelief as the bat flew from Maka's hands and lodged itself in the chain fence.

"Awful...!" Tsugumi declared, falling to her hands and knees in sheer disbelief. "You didn't even come close to hitting the ball."

"W-well this is really difficult!" Maka said in her own defense, pouting at Tsugumi.

"I've seen you nail Black*Star with a book, when he's coming at you at full speed without even looking, and you can't hit a ball...?" Tsugumi asked desperately, with tears in her eyes.

"The ball is too quite maybe?" Maka said dismissively. "I'll get better with practice; we're not going home until I kill this." Maka finished her face set in grim determination.

"The batting cage closes at 5 pm you know. We can't just stay here all night Maka..." Tsugumi trailed off, knowing Maka was no longer listening. 'Well at least she's willing to keep going I guess?'


	4. Meister and Weapon Pairs

Chapter 4 – Meister and Weapon Pairs

"Lucky!" Tsugumi exclaimed. "There are still two of the strawberry tarts you recommended Maka!"

"Yes! You'll be dead when you try them Tsugumi. Death Strawberry Tarts are the best!" Maka exclaimed. Tsugumi looked at the tarts a little closer. 'Really Death City has the worst naming sense. Nothing about these tarts is dead at all!' She pouted at the reminder of her partner's status as a Death Child.

 _Like most cities people have sayings as to what makes you a true citizen. Here in Death City, they call them Death Children, it's just as morbid as it sounds really since you have to be born or die here to be counted. I've only been at DWMA for a short time and already I'm noticing how to tell the difference, the first being that they say 'dead' whenever their confused or excited. The second is that they add 'Death' to everything like this tart..._

"Death Tarts really are the best." Maka sighed in content as they walked to their next class.

"They certainly are good..." Tsugumi admitted. 'But they still sound terrible. No explanation of food should contain the word dead so many times!'

"Sweet things are defiantly the best before practical classes." Maka said unaware of her partner's thoughts. "Our class is in the dance room this time, so it will probably require weapons to be in full transformation again. You ready Tsugumi? EAT's not getting to fast paced for you is it?"

"No, it's fine really; you're a great teacher Maka." Tsugumi quickly insisted, glad to both see and feel Maka's concern for her ease at the reassurance.

 _At DWMA we have two curriculums, the NOT class for everyday students where everyone usually starts from, and EAT class for those elites who are recognised as agents of the DWMA. Since I just started I should have been in the NOT class but since I partnered with Maka straight away I was added to EAT, it's technically provisional though so I have to keep my grades up. It's hard work keeping up even though we're currently reviewing the basics, but Maka's been tutoring me every day after class so I can keep up!_

* * *

"All right, let's get class started. A sound soul resides in a sound mind and a sound body. And keeping a healthy soul is imperative for meister and weapons as it is the source of our power. We use the power of our souls to then influence our body and mind for use in battle. Never forget that all three rely upon and strengthen each other." Tsugumi nodded along as Sid lectured, Maka had already covered this with her.

 _As a weapon keeping control of my power is the most important thing, I could end up hurting someone unintentionally if I don't maintain a healthy soul... For that reason I can understand why so many fear and discriminate against people like me. Learning the laws and fundamentals of a weapon is even more important than my combat training, after all what kind of world hero would a DWMA student be if they couldn't even safely be out in society?_

"The same is true for meister and weapon, by maintaining a healthy soul resonance they become two souls in one, and not only share but enhance the other in body, mind and soul. Today we are going to begin focusing on using the power gained from soul resonance to enhance your abilities. Remember that it's a combination of your raw skills and the quality of your soul resonance that governs your results, even a weaker overall partnership can overcome a stronger pair if they are able to resonate more closely. In order to give you an example, I've brought a pair of your seniors from EAT. Come on in." Sid called out, his lecture now finished.

"Yes sir." A pair of male voices answered through the opening door.

"This is great sword meister Akane Hoshi..." Sid gestured to the taller and obviously Japanese of the two boys. Hoshi-san's hair was black and falling in his face, and even over his glasses on one side leaving a single blue eye visible. He was sharply dressed in a black suit combo that Tsugumi recognised as one of the uniform sets of the school; a Death style tie clip completed his outfit. His expression was just as composed as his clothes, with not a hint of his thoughts showing. "And demon great sword Clay Sizemore." Sizemore-san on the other hand had cropped short blond hair, and was clearly of Anglo-Saxon descent. His button up shirt's sleeves were rolled up, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, and his tie lose around his neck. His face is an open book with the pleasant smile on his face clear as day.

"It had to be him..." A quiet growl caught Tsugumi's attention; she turned her head to look, only to find Black*Star to be the source. He was seemingly trying to glare a hole in Hoshi-san's head. 'Do they... know each other? I've never seen him be so angry yet quiet...'

"These two will be sparing with you guys in turns to give you each a feel of what partners with a strong resonance can do. Get ready you two." Seemingly unaware of the hostility being sent Hoshi-san's way, Sizemore-san transformed into his partners waiting hand. Hoshi-san made his way into the centre of the room as Sid herded the class into partners with their backs to the wall so there would be enough space to spar without anyone getting hurt. "Alright let's see... Maka and Tsugumi you're up first this time around."

"Ok! Transform into your weapon form, Tsugumi." Maka asked as she made her way to stand across from Hoshi-san.

"O-okay..." Tsugumi said, flustered at having to be first. With that she did as asked, in a smooth motion her body vanished and reformed into Maka's hand as a Halberd. The sharp edges of her blades shone under the classroom lights.

 _I feel so nervous, I, Harudori Tsugumi have only been a student of DWMA and part of the EAT class for a short time. I've been working hard all this time, and Maka's a great partner who's been supporting me all this time but that's the problem... Even now I know I'm lacking, without Maka's help I have trouble performing. If she wasn't helping me I know my blade right now would be little better that a blunt instrument, as a weapon I still lack awareness of my own power. I'm afraid I'm dragging her down..._

"I know the two of you are on the same page, when it comes to recognising each other's will your at the top of the pack, and I know you've gotten down moving without strength already." Sid lectured. "Combining your strength is an extension of that exercise, but instead of only focusing on moving the weapon, Tsugumi, you both must also focus on the meister, Maka's, movements and how they work in tandem with each other." Sid continued. Tsugumi felt Maka's tension rising in preparation, her hands tightening around her even as the two began the slow breathing they had practiced to ease themselves into recognising the others will. He looked between the two pairs assessing them. "We'll begin on three... 1, 2... 3!" And with that the fight began, Maka was forced to leap back in surprise as Hoshi-san dashed forward faster than expected. Tsugumi kept her eyes trained on Sizemore as Maka expected her too when sparing.

'He's attacking from the left!' Tsugumi willed Maka to hear as their opponent bore his blade down on them, Maka raised Tsugumi to redirect the strike out of the way. Immediately Maka followed through the swing in 360 until the blade of Tsugumi's scythe came towards Hoshi-san in retaliation. In a smooth movement Hoshi-san's hand snapped out, using Tsugumi as a springboard he flipped through the air over the swing and landed behind Maka inside her guard with Sizemore once again coming in for a swing. 'He's behind us, on the right side!' Tsugumi thought again, her nerves began creeping in. 'This is bad..!' Tsugumi felt a fleeting agreement from Maka as she desperately flung them to side into a roll to make some distance.

'It's not enough Tsugumi... We're not going to win if we focus on enduring this.' Maka thought to Tsugumi. 'We need to increase our power output!' Tsugumi gave a feeling of agreement, she still wasn't very efficient at using larger amounts of soul wavelength as she tended to overdo it and use too much but even though their opponents had yet to land a solid hit she had felt the strength of the first blow and knew it was necessary.

'Alright, here I go!' With a deep metaphorical breath Tsugumi readied herself, gathering her wavelength together. Tsugumi poured her wavelength into Maka's soul, and felt Maka quickly respond with her own wavelength. Maka's own attempt was far more skilled, Tsugumi could tell, she poured far less into the resonance yet it was far more efficient than Tsugumi's own flood of power. It was Maka who controlled the flow as well, skilfully focusing it into Tsugumi's blades and her own body.

'Alright Tsugumi follow me!' And with that thought the pair leapt towards their opponents far faster than before; in hopes to take advantage of Tsugumi's superior reach as a Halberd. In a flurry of movements the two kept after the opponents, Tsugumi's blades flying across Maka's body with no physical prompting from Maka in hopes of landing a hit. Maka's own body danced around in order to keep ahead of Hoshi-san's own attacks, as their opponent skilfully parried and weaved his way out of the way, only to immediately counterattack with swings of his own weapon and even his own body. 'Death damn it, he's a martial arts specialist!' Maka thought in irritation. 'Yet he's no slouch as a swordsman either, so I can't safely ignore his partner either!' In a flash Hoshi-san brought his sword in an arc down towards Maka's head. Maka was forced to give up her offence to bring Tsugumi up into a high guard. Maka's teeth clenched together as her knees threatened to buckle at the full force of the impact.

"It seems you two have figured out how to enhance each other's physical skill well already." Hoshi-san said pleasantly. Tsugumi felt Maka's irritation mount through her soul; Hoshi-san's ease in fending off their best efforts was needling her partner's well hidden competitive streak in the worst possible way. "I think it's about time we wrap this up however, how about it Clay?"

"Here we go!" Sizemore responded with vigour. And with that declaration the two disengaged, and went on the attack. Maka defiantly held her ground, using Tsugumi's to block Sizemore as she hopped back with the force of the swings knowing she would be knocked down if she tried to brace herself. 'Tsugumi, we're raising our power output again.' Maka declared, her soul burning with the force of her emotions.

'Eh? But we're already maxed out...! Calm down Maka!' Tsugumi's soul wavered to match her distress even as she tried to keep pouring into their resonance. Maka failed to respond verbally, and flooded her own wavelength through their bond rising in quantity to match Tsugumi's clumsier attempt, before exceeding it entirely. Tsugumi found herself overwhelmed by the force of it, her own wavelength swept up by the intensity of Maka's own.

With a roar of effort Maka swung Tsugumi with her whole body, axe blade meeting sword blade with tremendous force, knocking Sizemore-san out of the way. Hoshi-san was unfazed, moving with the blow he spun his way toward the inside of Maka's guard once more. This time however Maka's leg snapped out into a kick, which he quickly blocked with his arm, flesh meeting flesh for the first time in the spar. Maka spun Tsugumi over her torso back into her hands and thrust rapidly at Hoshi-san. Hoshi-san bent his neck out of the way and countered with a knee aimed at Maka's stomach, Maka blocked with her own leg, with a flinch of pain as the two met. With that the spar devolved into clash of fists as the two meister focused their weapons on keeping the others blade out of the way and went on the offense themselves.

"Maka calm down!" Tsugumi cried out. 'This is just a spar!' Aware of the growing pain blossoming through her partner's body with each clash of flesh, though Maka seemed lost to it herself.

"Really now that's enough." Hoshi-san gripped Maka's arm bringing the fight to a temporary standstill. A frown had made its way onto Hoshi-san's face, his eye locked on Maka's own face. "If you're going to be difficult I'll have to put in a bit of effort to make you stay down for your own good." Maka's rather inelegant response came in the form of a head butt, with a sound of frustration he was forced to let her go, and the fight resumed its frenzied pace. "Have it your way. Sorry about this Tsugumi-san. This will hurt just a bit. Clay!"

"I guess it can't be helped." Clay agreed wearily, as Maka avoided their attempt to disarm her of Tsugumi by having the pole swing around her hand and back into her grip.

"Here we go, Soul Menace!" Hoshi-san exclaimed; his palm crackling with energy as it came bearing down of the two girls. Maka brought Tsugumi back in time to guard the blow, the attack met with a resounding crash.

"What?" Tsugumi wailed as the energy in Hoshi-san's palm burst out into them, the explosive force finally ripping Tsugumi out of Maka's hands, with their link temporarily broken by the energy running through them. Tsugumi moaned in pain, having flown backward to land in a painful heap on the floor. "W-what hit me? Maka... you ok?" Tsugumi coughed out as her body twitched under the remaining energy in her body. She turned her head weakly to find her partner in a matching twitching heap.

"I'm dead..." Maka groaned out, before devolving into a coughing fit.

"The winner is Akane and Clay." Sid said, before rushing over to check the two girls. He helped Tsugumi sit up. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern, Tsugumi gave a weak nod in return. With that Sid turned to Maka who was stubbornly pulling herself up. "And you... Sid Chop!" Sid exclaimed, slamming his clipboard into Maka's skull, Maka hissed in pain at the blow. "Don't lose your head in a class exercise!" He scolded, before also checking Maka over. "You'll both need to see the school nurse about those injuries, soul menace causes internal damage on top of breaking up resonance links. "Black*Star, get over here!" Sid called out. "You go with them to make sure they get there, it won't hurt if you miss this one since you can already kill it."

"Sure, whatever you say Sid." Black*Star said crankily as he walked over. He was gentle however, as he helped Tsugumi stand, lifting her to her feet by her armpits. As Tsugumi swayed in exhaustion, he quickly pulled her arm over his shoulder, and balanced her weight against his. 'Oh god this is mortifying!' Tsugumi flushed at the embarrassment of being so close to a boy, though she had little energy to fight back. "Do I need to help you up too Nerd Rage?" Black*Star said teasingly.

"Don't you even think about it Black*Star." Maka snapped back as she wobbled to her feet. "I'm perfectly... fine. I'll get there on my own two feet." She insisted.

"Sure you will Nerd Rage." Black*Star snorted in amusement and he began to half drag Tsugumi out of the classroom. Maka, as she had insisted, walked beside him even as she struggled to keep the slow pace he set with a distinct limp.

"I'll expect to see you two after school. Don't keep me waiting!" Sid shouted as they left. Maka and Tsugumi winced; it seemed they had earned their first detention.


	5. Punishment Duty

Chapter 5 – Punishment Duty

 _Good afternoon, this Harudori Tsugumi aged 13, and partner of Maka Albarn. Here I am having just left the nurse's office of the DWMA under Medusa-sensei's watchful gaze. I ended up there despite my hopes to avoiding having to meet Medusa-sensei in a more professional setting after a spar with our senpai's got out of hand. Maka and I ended up missing the rest of afternoon classes between my exhaustion from having used too much power, Maka's assortment of bruises and swollen ankle, and the lingering ache throughout both our bodies from that Soul Menace attack. And that's why we ended up here in Sid-sensei's office; I just hope we're not in too much trouble!_

"Your here on time, good." Sid stared at them from his seat behind his desk. "Take a seat both of you we need to talk about what happened today."

"Yes sir." Tsugumi said meekly, she slid into one of the chairs in front of his desk. Maka sat beside her in the other chair, her face downcast.

"Relax, neither of you are in trouble, you've already reaped your dues for it I imagine, but we need to talk about why this happened today." Maka's hands tightened in to fists, and Tsugumi felt her partner's concern rise, despite Sid's words easing her own fears somewhat, she wondered why. "I'll start with you Tsugumi, I'll be blunt with you, but that's just the kind of man I am."

"Yes!" Tsugumi said nervously. She worried what Sid would say to her, even though they weren't in trouble.

"I'll admit that you've progressed considerably in the short time you've been here, and as your teacher I've been glad to see you put in such efforts into your training with your partner. You follow directions well, and your ability to resonate well with your partner means your grades in practical classes is excellent considering your level of experience." Tsugumi flushed at the praise. "But at the same time you lack initiative and when it came down to it today you couldn't assert yourself even though it was clear you weren't agreeing with what Maka was doing." Sid sighed.

"I understand sir..." Tsugumi shrunk into her chair, she had known they need to stop but she hadn't been able figure out how to get that across to Maka.

"There is no one true way to act in a partnership, and I've certainly seen partners who would prefer to follow through the others decision even if it wasn't ideal, it's not a bad thing in itself. But those people choose to follow through even if they have to face consequences; you on the other hand did not choose but let yourself get dragged along anyway. You need to think about what you are going to bring to your partnership and what you want from it more, and then come to an agreement with Maka that suits the two of you. Starting with the little things is good, but one day you may need to decide again whether to stop Maka if she gets out of line again or go along with her, and better to think about that now rather than scramble to decide in the middle of an incident." Sid rubbed the back of his neck. "This isn't an immediate concern for you, but one everybody has to constantly do when in a partnership so keep it in mind."

"I will..." Tsugumi said, her mind whirling already. 'I've already gotten so used to Maka being the decision maker in our partnership, but if it was between Maka being hurt and disagreeing with her...'

"Of more immediate concern is the power gap between the two of you." Sid continued. "While it's to be expected that Maka would be stronger and more skilled than you having been trained since she was young in the EAT program, it is a problem. When one partner completely overpowers the other the resonance can become unstable and the weaker partner will be dragged along as you found out today. When it comes to practical work we grade weapons on how well they work while with their partners, and usually don't worry about their performance solo, so while this won't affect your grades I feel you should take some time to be able to use the skills you learn here by yourself, that should help you manage to close the gap between you to a more manageable level."

"I-I'll try sir...!" Tsugumi cringed. 'I know I'm useless without Maka... I need to work harder to be a worthwhile partner!'

"And now we come to you Maka." Sid turned to her, as Maka sank deeper into her seat. "I'll give you much the same advice as I did Tsugumi when it comes to teamwork, you need to set boundaries between the two of you, and then follow them. If Tsugumi wants to stop you need to listen to her concerns, even though you may be the more experienced of the two of you. Her concerns must be just as valid as yours if you want this partnership to work. And I would hate for you to get in trouble in another class or Death forbid a mission because you're used to being the boss."

"I understand Sid." Maka said, still refusing to look up.

"Now as your teacher I could leave this here since your behaviour at school has always been exemplary..." Maka flinched; clearly Sid was getting to the topic she had feared Tsugumi realised. "But I've known you since you were a little girl, and I know you've had issues with your temper before this. I've talked to you and your father about this before, and you promised to take steps to deal with it, haven't you?" Sid asked patiently.

"I did..." Maka admitted. "I do the mental exercises the school recommends for managing emotions every day, and along with more advanced ones papa found for me in the library."

"But it hasn't stopped has it? Just managing the problem isn't enough Maka, you should know this. Here at DWMA we encourage students to acknowledge our weakness and use them to strengthen ourselves." Sid replied. "Your opponents were polite, it was a spar for learning purposes, but you still couldn't keep control of your temper. And I think all three of us here know what caused you to lose your temper this time, you were outmatched, and rather than being able to admit it you lashed out in an attempt to prove to yourself otherwise."

"Maka may be competitive but that's not a bad thing." Tsugumi protested in her partner's defence. Maka gave Tsugumi a weak smile in thanks.

"This is true Tsugumi; there isn't anything wrong with being competitive." Sid agreed. "But that's not the issue, what Maka lacks is the discipline to use it in a constructive way. She needs the discipline to be able to accept losses when they do occur, and to put her insecurities about her fighting abilities into working to improve them instead of ignoring it. This isn't the first or even tenth time I've brought it to her attention and it's still happening." Sid's eye bored into Maka's skull. "I've said before that if you really want to address the issue you should see about seriously applying yourself to physical training haven't I?"

"You did." Maka ground out. "But I can't help it, I do all the physical training the school recommends, and I do train with Mama whenever she's free...She's always so busy that it doesn't get to happen often."

"Then train with a club or ask another meister assigned here at DWMA, there are any number of them here who would be willing to help you out. I know you've been asked if you'd like to train with some before, but you've blown them off. I'll admit than some of you reasons were valid, like wanting to wait to see what kind of weapon you're partnered with or seeing how your body developed as you got older and finding a suitable style." Sid stated. "I'm not going to let this go this time Maka, I'm persistent, it's just the kind of man I am. I'll ask around to see if anyone would be willing to give you some one-on-one training. I'll let you pick between a few so you can have a style your comfortable with, but this will happen. Understand?" Sid warned.

"Yes Sid..." Maka agreed in defeat. Tsugumi rubbed her back comfortingly, hoping to ease the displeasure weighing Maka's soul down.

* * *

 _Well, after what happened in class I've been feeling rather down, but I figure anyone would be like that. When I'm alone, I find myself worrying... What am I doing here? I ask myself questions like this even though I know the answers already. I was born with the qualities of a weapon; this is an inescapable part of me. I'm here to learn to control that ability so I can live my life. Of course I can forget all that when I'm with Maka, but she's not here right now. She's with Sid-sensei to see about her training so I'm spending my time after class today by myself._

Tsugumi sighed as she walked towards the school cafeteria by herself. 'DWMA is such an intense place, as a weapon I have no choice but to attend... But what do meister gain by coming here? If I had a good example, I feel like this could be what I need to figure out what I should be aiming for here.'

"Oh you're the weapon from before?" A male voice asked from behind Tsugumi.

"Yes?" Tsugumi exclaimed. She spun around to come face to face with Hoshi-san. "Oh! Hello Hoshi-san!" Tsugumi floundered worrying what to do, before settling on giving a polite bow. "I-I apologise for what happened!"

"No. You have no reason to apologise, Harudori-san." Hoshi-san waved off her concern. "Are you already feeling better? That spar did get a little rough for you."

"Yes... I'm fine now, really!" Tsugumi assured him, fighting down her embarrassment. Surely after dealing with Black*Star all this time she could handle talking to a boy...Even if they were alone. "Oh! Actually could I ask you something, if you don't mind?" Hoshi-san looked at her, seemingly considering before nodding his head.

"Sure, but let's get something at the cafeteria first, rather than standing out here in the hall." Hoshi-san agreed.

* * *

"So you want to know why meister come to DWMA." Hoshi-san asked Tsugumi for confirmation.

"Yes. I mean the school demands such a high standard from its students, and I've been wondering what someone would make someone want go through with it. Weapons don't really have a choice in the matter if we want to live regular lives after all..." Tsugumi answered, desperately trying to keep herself from fidgeting under his gaze.

"Well, meister come in all stripes, so I doubt there's anyone answer... I imagine the abundance of career opportunities is one of them." Akane said with a smile on his lips. "DWMA is the world's police academy after all; its graduates are in positions of power in virtually every country."

"Oh! Like the Japanese Prime Minister, they have to be a DWMA graduate don't they?" Tsugumi mused out loud. Maka had mentioned the fact in passing in one of their review sessions just the other day.

"Exactly, the school has a lot of trust placed in it by the international community that is the source of its funding. It's why we have so much money for facilities as well." Hoshi-san leaned towards Tsugumi, finger raised. "Haven't you wondered why the school gives us such padded allowances? It's because the school monitors our spending habits, it's just another way to measure our worth." Tsugumi flinched at that, surely the debt she and Maka managed to earn on the first night hadn't set a good impression. "That said it's not like I think most student come here in search of power, I imagine most want to be international heroes of a sorts." Hoshi-san finished with a shrug.

"Do you want to be a hero Hoshi-san?" Tsugumi regretted her words the moment they left her mouth. "T-that is if you don't mind I...!" Tsugumi waved her hand in front of her face nervously.

"Well... In my case it's more of a family thing..." Hoshi-san finally answered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, so you're also a legacy student then?" Tsugumi enquired. 'I hadn't pegged Hoshi-san as a Death Child...'

"No... I was born to a family who runs a dojo actually. My family's dojo teaches judo, though not the recent sports adaptation. Rather the old method, designed to kill others. This also covers a number of the fundamentals of being a meister, so we've produced a number of strong fighters over our history, both blood members and students. I figured it would be a waste to have this skill and not use them so I came to the DWMA." Hoshi-san admitted sheepishly.

"So you came here and became a part of EAT to use your abilities for other's sake?" Tsugumi said, a little awe creeping into her voice.

"That's basically it." Hoshi-san said with a smile.

"I really respect that... You came up with the idea on your own, and you're carrying it out." Tsugumi rubbed her knees together anxiously. "I'm only here since I happened to be a weapon after all." Tsugumi blushed fiercely, she grabbed her drink and fought the urge to blow bubbles into it through her straw petulantly. 'Here I am basically saddling a senpai I barely know with my problems...!' She thought, absolutely mortified.

"Well, well... You're kind of cute." Hoshi-san said jokingly.

"N-no I'm not." Tsugumi mumbled back.

"Well either way, that's the first time anyone's sounded so impressed when I explained why I came here." Hoshi-san said with a laugh, it was a wonderful sound. "Certainly none of my family has ever thought it was a good idea. I wish my cousin had been half as enthusiastic when I explained why I joined him here." Tsugumi slammed her drink back onto the table.

"But it really impressive, it's a great reason to come to DWMA." Tsugumi insisted. "I'm sure you're family will see that... eventually!"

 _Talking with Hoshi-san was surprisingly easy, and I left feeling better about why I was here. I'm going to aim to do my best with the abilities I've been given too... I wonder if next time I see him if it would be alright to start using his first name, I'll have to work myself up to that... Though it's only now looking back that I realise that from what Hoshi-san said, his cousin must be a DWMA student, and I wonder who they are. Do I know them? There's certainly something familiar about him, but I can't place it, and I feel like I'm overlooking something..._


	6. Athletic Stars

Chapter 6 – Athletic Stars

 _Recently I've been trying to improve myself, in hopes of being a better partner to Maka. I was able to find some closure for my worries after talking with Akane-san, but still I can't help but feel I'm not good enough. But on to more pressing matters... Today is once more an athletic test for my EAT class; even though they come regularly to be honest I don't have much confidence. I've always thought I was decently athletic yet that doesn't count for much here at DWMA, let alone in EAT..._

"This is supposed to be athletics tests, I still don't get why shot-put is included. This just doesn't seem normal." Tsugumi said disbelieving.

"What's so abnormal about shot-puts?" Maka inquired, as she tugged at her socks. Tsugumi sweat dropped. 'I suppose for a Death Child this is normal...'

"Whoa, what's with that speed?" A voice exclaimed, and Tsugumi turned to see what the commotion was about. She had the time for it, as the meister were getting tested first.

"Black*Star completed 100m in 6.19 seconds." Akane declared as the younger boy passed the finishing line, writing the number down.

"Congratulations, that's the new top score for EAT." Sid said with pride. "But that's to be expected, given the kind of guy you are." Black*Star wiped at the sweat from his face, but gave no other signs of being tired.

"Ha. Killing it like this is nothing!" Black*Star declared haughtily.

"Wow. I guess Black*Star is more amazing that I thought..." Tsugumi mused.

"Yes. The other meister don't really compare..." A girl said wistfully, Tsugumi searched for the source. She could swear she recognised her voice, but which of her classmates was it?

"Maka Albarn, throw number three!" Tsugumi's partner declared. Tsugumi turned back to watch. Maka exclaimed as she threw the shot-put.

"The third throw is 15.2m." The senpai who was monitoring their results declared. Maka gave a sigh of relief.

"Maka's amazing. I mean, I knew that, but it's always surprising to see her so far ahead of the other girls." Tsugumi mused. In a moment of curiosity she peeked back at Akane, he was still watching Black*Star, though the boy was just waiting in line for the high jump.

 _That's odd, Akane-san's still watching Black*Star...? I know everyone was amazed by his 100 meter dash, but he's not doing anything now. Is he interested in Black*Star like that? No, no surely not! But then if anything wouldn't Akane-san be more interested in someone like that cousin he mentioned having here? It's not like it could be... Black*Star?!_

'That's not possible.' Tsugumi shock her head furiously trying to shake the thought, but it was there to stay. She had been wondering why Akane had seemed familiar, and she didn't really know that many people at the DWMA yet so there were only so many people it could be but... 'Just because they are both good at martial arts and eating with Akane-san proved he was also a big eater with a sweet tooth... And their names both follow the same naming scheme now that I think about it!' Tsugumi's attention was pulled out of her thoughts by Black*Star's name being called for his turn. Black*Star ran towards the high jump at a confident jog and leapt in the air, he twisted in the air over the bar with ease. And with the flair for showing off that ran through his personality a mile wide landed on his feet striking a pose.

"2 meters exactly, the bar won't go any higher." The senpai said as they recorded the score. Black*Star left the mat and wandered over to where Sid stood. In a rare sign of affection Sid gave him a fist bump, and though Tsugumi couldn't hear it very well, what sounded like a congratulations. Black*Star returned the gesture with a laugh, though rather than his usual boisterous chuckle, it was far less booming and forced. 'He should laugh like that more often, it's a nice laugh.' Tsugumi thought to herself. 'In fact it sounds just like Akane-san?'

"Tsugumi, you're up now!" Maka called, snapping her partner away from the conclusion she could no longer deny as ridiculous.

"Oh...! I'm ready!" Tsugumi called back, she jogged over to the starting line of the 100 meter dash.

 _Really I don't have time to be speculating about other people's lives! Maka is so talented and yet I... I am just..._

Tsugumi fought to keep her breathing even as she ran. She kept her eyes of the long black ponytail of the weapon at the head of the pack. 'I... I need to be faster!'

 _Average in running..._

Tsugumi felt her arms burning as she hefted the shot-put for the third time. With a grunt of effort she threw the heavy ball, only for it to quickly drop back to earth and roll pitifully.

 _Average at shot-put..._

Tsugumi gave a sound of surprise as she hit the high jump bar in her attempt. Her body met the mat with a pitiful thump.

 _Average at high jump... I'm ashamed of myself! I need to perform better! As I am now I could lose Maka to one of these amazing weapons, I mean Tsubaki-san is first in everything athletic, who wouldn't want to be her partner?_

Okay, that wraps it up for today's athletics test. Nice work everybody." Sid declared. Tsugumi panted heavily in exertion, her clothes damp with sweat. 'Really what was I thinking? I'm not worthy of being Maka's partner... Using what I have to help others, before that I need to have something to offer. If this is the best that I can do, how will I ever help anyone?' Tsugumi thought miserably.

"You really tried your best." Akane said. Tsugumi whirled around to look at him, she hadn't realised he was still here. "Judging by your efforts today it seems your working in the right direction." Akane continued. 'So he was watching me as well?' Tsugumi blushed, her misery now forgotten.

"I suppose so..." Tsugumi said flustered. "I still may not be where I need to be in terms of skills, but I want to keep trying my hardest... So I can keep up with Maka."

"That sounds good. I'm starting to get a good idea of what kind of girl you are, Tsugumi-san." Akane smiled at her.

"Thanks for your encouragement, Akane-san." Tsugumi said, hoping he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating right now.

"Tsugumi, what are you doing? The athletics test is over!" Maka called out to Tsugumi.

"Hurry up; we're heading out for an early dinner, remember? A star like me needs to eat!" Came Black*Star's own booming voice.

"Well I better go. Good-bye Akane-san." Tsugumi said with a polite bow to Akane.

 _There's no time for me to worry. Right now my race hasn't even started; this is still just the starting line!_

* * *

"So what were you doing at the end of the test Tsugumi?" Maka asked. "I was looking for you everywhere." Tsugumi looked up from her meal at her partner who was sitting next to her, and quickly swallowed the food she had in her mouth.

"Oh, I was just talking to Akane-san!" Tsugumi said brightly, across from Maka Black*Star choked on his burger.

"Oh? I didn't realise you knew him so well..." Maka said confused, she ignored her friend grasping for his drink and played with her salad.

"I've run into him a few times while you've been busy with Sid-sensei. Akane-san always seems to have good advice." Tsugumi answered quickly trying to reassure Maka. "We generally talk about how we're doing in classes. And sometimes we talk about how our partners are. It seems Sizemore-san is actually really flaky."

"That sounds nice." Maka perked up as she said this, her worries eased. Black*Star growled into his drink.

"It is." Tsugumi agreed, she turned to Black*Star. "Really, I don't see why you dislike Akane-san so much. I wish I had family close at hand while I'm here, you should really try to get along." Black*Star spluttered in response.

"The Death, he told you?!" He exclaimed, juice dripping down his chin from having spat out his drink. Maka cringed in disgust, and wiped her now soaked face and shirt with her napkin.

"Well not really?" Tsugumi said blinking. "He did mention he had a cousin here, but I was mostly guessing it was you."

"That's silly Tsugumi, Black*Star doesn't have... any relatives..." Maka tailing off as she looked at his reaction to her words, Black*Star flushed under their combined gazes.

"Oh, like you never ignored a family member Maka?" Black*Star said defensively. Maka cringed in apparent memory of whoever she was pretending didn't exist.

"Fair enough..." Maka admitted slowly.

"But why don't you acknowledge him?" Tsugumi questioned, Akane had been so nice to her, and she felt it only fair she defend him to his cousin.

"I don't want anything to do with my family." Black*Star said petulantly, arms crossed as he sank into his chair. "I didn't avoid growing up with them just to get chummy with one of them now."

"Akane-san is his own person; you can't judge him by what the rest of your family is like." Tsugumi insisted. "From the sounds of it they don't get along anyway, Akane-san made it sound like they don't approve of him being here."

"W-well he still follows their ways, and I won't be a part of that!" Black*Star stuttered out.

"What does it matter?" Tsugumi asked, ignoring Maka's desperate signals to drop the issue. "I think it's impressive that Akane-san wants to use his skills to help people." Black*Star glared at her.

"It's not like that!" He insisted. "There isn't a school of martial arts in the world more soaked in blood than that one! That dojo's brought about the worst assassins the world has ever seen! Nothing good will come of being like them!" Tsugumi shuddered at his description, but pressed on.

"I thought DWMA taught that a sound soul is what we need to manage power. If the soul of a person is healthy it shouldn't matter what their skill set is, even if it's assassination." With that Black*Star shrunk into himself, his ability to argue gone. Looking at now, Tsugumi belatedly realised that he was younger and smaller than her by a head; it was usually lost to her with how big his personality was. "I think you should give him a chance." Tsugumi said, trying to put a soothing tone to her voice, she wasn't used to this new side to Black*Star. "Surely he deserves that much? It can't have been easy deciding to come to DWMA if your family is as bad as you make it sound."

"I-I guess..." Black*Star rubbed his arm thoughtfully, his voice strangely quiet.

* * *

"Come on!" Tsugumi insisted, her hand around Black*Star's wrist. "If we don't hurry we may miss Akane-san, this is the perfect chance to speak to him alone. Sizemore-san will be here to meet up with him after the Judo team finishes practice, but he waits an extra 15 minutes so Akane-san can get in some solo practice!"

"It's scary that you know that much Tsugumi." Maka said dryly from behind them, Tsugumi had brought her in case Black*Star attempted to chicken out.

"I'm coming alright. Death, why are you so nervous?" Black*Star asked petulantly.

"Alright, here we are!" Tsugumi said, ignoring his taunt, he'd been doing so since she'd admitted they were going to see Akane-san. She'd had to surprise him with the trip to catch him, even though he'd promised to give Akane a chance, he'd put it off.

"Looks like we're in luck he's still here." Maka said as she peered through the door.

"Right, in you go and good luck!" Tsugumi chimed. She nodded to Maka indicating she should open the door.

"W-wait I'm not-!" Black*Star yelped as Tsugumi pushed him through the door. Maka immediately slammed the door after he passed through blocking his exit. The two girls leaned against the door and peered in the crack. "Uh... Hi...?" Black*Star said awkwardly.

"Black*Star..." Akane stared at his cousin in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Black*Star shifted on his feet nervously.

"Oh, nothing much..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the lie.

"Come on...!" Tsugumi hissed at him through the door. "You can do it Black*Star...!"

"Want to fight?" Black*Star blurted out suddenly, Tsugumi face palmed. 'What is he doing? This is the exact opposite of getting along?'

"Sure, why not." Akane agreed, much to Tsugumi's shock. 'What? No! Akane-san, you're supposed to be the mature one...!'An agreement reached between them, the cousins brought themselves into their fighting stances, and the fight began. Tsugumi felt like beating her head against the door, this wasn't how she'd hoped the meeting would go. The two boys were throwing themselves at each other at full force, the sounds of their fight powerful enough that they could be heard clearly from the girls' position at the door.

"Well at least they seem to be having fun..." Maka mused, her face was blank, but soul betrayed her amusement to Tsugumi. "Black*Star doesn't have many people who can manage to last this long in a fight with him."

"You're right... I've never seen Akane so openly amused before..." A voice said in surprise, Tsugumi and Maka's heads snapped up, someone was leaning over them.

"Gagantous...!" Tsugumi hissed in surprise, her whole body tense, but to her relief the speaker turned out to be Sizemore-san. "T-then this is them getting along?" Tsugumi asked disbelievingly. Maka and Sizemore-san looked back at the scene before them thoughtfully.

"It does seem bad when you put it that way..." Sizemore-san agreed. "Akane's not the most open guy, but trust me, I know him inside out. He's having fun right now."

"And that idiot doesn't have any social skills; he only likes to fight, so it would figure this would be his idea of family bonding." Maka agreed with a drawl to her voice. "It seems their just as bad as the other..."

* * *

 _Well I can't say it went how I planned it, but now Black*Star and Akane-san are getting along now. Though all this talk about family has left me feeling homesick..._

"You're writing a letter Tsugumi?" Maka inquired as she looked over her partner's shoulder at the paper in question.

"Yes! I'm sending it back to Japan. I have to tell my mother, father and brother all about my time here." Tsugumi said with a smile. Just thinking about her family's reactions to her letter put a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just call them? It's not like you can't afford the phone bill with our allowances." Maka asked.

"Well I tried that... But hearing my mother's voice made me miss her so I'm sticking to letters." Tsugumi admitted. "Maka your mother is away on missions often right? Do you ever write her while she's gone?"

Maka rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Mama sends me postcards every so often but she travels from place to place and never leaves a return address so I can't write back." Maka walked over to her desk and opened her drawer, pulling out a notebook. "So I write my letters in here and give it to her if I have a chance when she comes back to report in." She admitted. 'That's... really sad. It almost sounds like her mother's estranged from the rest of the family.' Tsugumi thought to herself. 'As her partner I need to support her emotionally.'

"You can write to me anytime Maka!" Tsugumi insisted earnestly, as she held her partner's hand. "I'll be sure to reply right away!"

"Thanks I guess...?" Maka said unsure what Tsugumi was getting at. "Isn't that a bit redundant when we're roommates though, can't we just talk to each other...?"


	7. Fools Set Up

Chapter 7 –Fools Set Up

 _I Harudori Tsugumi, demon Halberd, aged 13, feel like I am going to die in this heat. Despite being an oasis Death City is undeniably part of the scorching desert that surrounds it, and never has it been as obvious as now in the middle of summer. Unlike my partner who grew up here, I just can't seem to get used to the strength of America's sun. Luckily, I am finally going to get some relief, since today it's a weekend we've come to the pool!_

"You finally made it out of the changing rooms? I've been waiting for ages!" Black*Star exclaimed as he ran over to Tsugumi and Maka. Black*Star's white board shorts stood in stark contrast to his tanned skin. Tsugumi could only stare uncomprehendingly, his muscles were far more defined than she had thought possible for an 11 year old, but more importantly was that a tattoo on his shoulder? 'To have a star tattooed on his body on top of it being in his name, Gagantous, his family must really be obsessed with them.'

"Don't run near the pool idiot!" Maka scolded him. "Even a child knows that much." Tsugumi shook herself free of her thoughts, she'd learnt that even though Black*Star was now willingly spending time with Akane-san; he wasn't likely to tell her anything about their family. Instead she looked over her partner once more. Maka looked adorable in her pink frilled bikini; it was all Tsugumi could do not to pinch her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... Maka was waiting for me, I just can't get used to this heat...!" Tsugumi apologised. She ran a hand nervously over her old navy blue school-issued one piece.

"Whatever, let's get it the pool already!" Black*Star waved off her apology, and with that he said he ran to leap into the pool. Tsugumi and Maka spluttered as they were splashed by the cold water.

Maka cried out in frustration. "I'm going to kill him!" Maka quickly followed Black*Star into the pool and pushed his head under the water. "Don't just splash people like that!"

"Maka, he can't hear you if you keep his head underwater..." Tsugumi said meekly, hands rose in a placating manner. "Let's have fun ok...?" Tsugumi slipped into the pool and wadded over to her partner as she continued to hold Black*Star's head under water as he flailed.

"I'll have fun when he grows up...!" Maka insisted. With a put upon sigh, Tsugumi hooked her arms under Maka's and pulled her away to allow Black*Star to resurface.

"He really is going to die if you keep this up Maka." Tsugumi continued wearily, she really should be used to seeing these two fighting now since it happened more often than not when they were together. 'Really, how did they manage to stay friends before I met them without one of them dying?' Black*Star's head shot out of the water as Maka's hands were pulled away.

"Death Maka, you're such a wet blanket." Black*Star heaved in deep breathes. "You want to go?"

"Bring it you little troll!" Maka flailed her arms and legs as Tsugumi valiantly held onto her partner to keep them separated.

"Hey, who are you calling little? You're just a bookworm!" Black*Star shot back, wading towards Maka and Tsugumi, his eyebrow twitching sporadically.

"Let's not fight...!" A female voice said soothingly, Tsugumi looked to see the speaker. Tsubaki, an older classmate of theirs, came between the two warring meister, a nervous smile on her face. "A pool should be for fun."

"Yes, let's cool our heads in the pool okay?" Tsugumi instantly agreed, sending a grateful look to the older weapon. 'Finally, an ally when it comes to these two's fights!' Tsubaki-san nodded to Tsugumi in return.

"Why don't we all play a game together?" Tsubaki-san said as she looked between the two once more.

"I don't want to play some kiddie pool games with the bookworm." Black*Star huffed in response. Maka stuck her tongue out at him petulantly. "I'm going to the diving boards, on my own!" Tsubaki-san deflated at his rejection, Tsugumi noticed. 'She seems really interested in Black*Star...'

* * *

Tsugumi peered across the pool changing room looking for Tsubaki-san. While the elder weapon had spent time playing with them in the water, Tsugumi had noticed how her eyes always turned to Black*Star when her attention waned. And thinking back, she believed it had been Tsubaki-san who had agreed with her about Black*Star's skill at the last athletics test.

"Tsubaki-san, can I ask you something?" Tsugumi asked meekly upon spotting her.

"Oh! Tsugumi-san, did you need something?" Tsubaki-san said startled, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Umm... Could it be that you interested in partnering with Black*Star?" Tsugumi asked. Maka snorted disbelievingly.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Tsubaki-san insisted nervously, her face flushing.

"Let us help you!" Tsugumi said enthusiastically, holding Tsubaki-san's hands in her own.

"Huh...? Those two being partners?" Maka blinked at her partner, thinking for a moment. "Wait what's this us?" She said confused.

* * *

 _I've felt so lucky, getting to partner up with Maka on my first day. Hopefully I can share that feeling around and get Black*Star partnered up with Tsubaki as well. He's a bit dense and self-centred though, so we'll have to have a good plan!_

"Why do we need a compatibility divination?" Tsubaki-san stared at Tsugumi in confusion.

"To see if you and Black*Star will be good partners of course. Kana-san's fortunes are quite accurate." Tsugumi insisted. 'Kana-san was dead on when she predicted my first day here after all.' Just the thought of it brought a chill to her spine.

"I know partners are supposed to be on the same wavelength but really Tsugumi?" Maka said flatly, her face a mix of boredom and disbelief.

"Yes, even if she wants to partner with him it won't matter if their incompatible." Tsugumi insisted. She knew Maka wasn't excited to help pair her friend with a weapon but she'd come around surely. "Kana-san let's get started." Tsugumi said to the smaller girl. Kana-san nodded back and turned to Tsubaki.

"Picture the person whose compatibility you want to learn, and pick a card." Kana-san instructed as she laid out the tarot cards face down.

"I have to picture him..." Tsubaki hesitated before closing her eyes.

"Go ahead." Kana-san instructed again. Tsubaki reached out, her hand hovering over the cards unsure before finally picking a card. "The Fool, this will be an interesting combination, a potential new beginning." Kana-san affirmed.

"That's wonderful Tsubaki." Tsugumi cheered.

"Yes." Tsubaki-san said meekly.

"It sounds more like they'll be a pair of idiots to me." Maka snorted in response. "What next?"

"We need to know his favourite food; the best way to a man's heart is his stomach after all! He won't say no to a partner who's an excellent cook." Tsugumi turned to her partner. "So spill it Maka."

"Why are you looking at me? I never said I would help!" Maka flushed.

"Please Maka!" Tsugumi pouted and stared at her partner intently to wear her down.

"Don't look at me like that! He doesn't have a favourite food; he just eats really protein heavy stuff in high quantities to keep his energy up for training." Maka caved to Tsugumi's puppy dog face. "He's a pig who'll eat anything so long as there's a lot of it."

"So we'll go for quantity then." Tsugumi hummed thoughtfully. "A packed lunch for after his training will be a great way to show you're an excellent partner!"

"That does sound like a good idea Tsugumi-san!" Tsubaki said excitedly. A wide smile made its way onto her face. "I'm sure your plan will work!"

* * *

"I don't get why you're doing all this Tsubaki. Why in the world do you want to partner with that idiot when everyone wants to be your partner?" Maka said as she leaned into her propped up hands across the counter.

"Yes I've been wondering that as well..." Tsugumi admitted as she helped Tsubaki with the food preparations. Maka was still resolutely refusing to help. "What made you decide you want to be Black*Star's partner?"

"Hmmm..." Tsubaki looked thoughtful as her hands continued their practiced motions. "Well honestly I was looking for someone who would be capable of learning to wield all my weapon modes when I came here. And I was hoping to find someone who could one day use soul menace with me ideally. Only to find that there was someone here who could already do both here at DWMA. "

"So you're picking him because he's strong?" Maka frowned. "That's his only positive point you know; it's all downhill from there."

"Maka, that's rude!" Tsugumi exclaimed. "Just because that's kind of true... He's just excitable..."

"It's not like that! It was his skill that made me start looking to partner up with him at first but..." Tsubaki looked down in shame. "I really do think he's an amazing meister though. Black*Star is confident and knows what he wants. I'd gladly follow him into battle." Maka scoffed.

"If that's the reason you want to partner up with him I'm done." Maka slid off the counter stool. "I'll be reading in our room when you're done with this Tsugumi."

"Ah! Maka...! W-well she's a little bit overprotective; don't mind her Tsubaki-san!" Tsugumi said with false cheer.

 _I guess Maka's a bit uncomfortable with the idea of changing things, she should calm down when a routine gets going. Though it is nice to know she can be worried for Black*Star's sake too, usually they just fight all the time._

* * *

Tsugumi watched from around the corner as Tsubaki approached Black*Star, bento box in hand. 'You can do it Tsubaki-san.'

"Black*Star, can I have a moment?" Tsubaki asked meekly.

"Huh? What do you want?" Black*Star said disinterested as he wiped his face clean of sweat with a towel.

"Please take this! I really was impressed when I saw you train and thought you could use something to eat!" Tsubaki said embarrassed. Black*Star looked at the offered bento curiously before taking a sniff, only to quickly shake his head.

"Sorry I'm eating dinner with my dad right after this. I don't need any." Black*Star said bluntly.

"O-oh... I'm sorry!" Tsubaki deflated. "Never mind then!" With that she raced away, Tsugumi hurried after her.

"Don't be discouraged Tsubaki-san! Boys appreciate a girls looks most of all!" Tsugumi said, clenched her fist in determination.

"My looks, you mean like... dressing up with his symbol or more appealingly?" Tsubaki asked confused. Tsubaki looked at her own simple training uniform.

"It's like they say, dress for the job you want, not the job you have!" Tsugumi agreed.

 _Well that didn't go how I planned it, but it was only the first strike! Tsubaki-san will get through to him yet!_

* * *

"Here he is!" Tsugumi exclaimed as she spotted Black*Star sitting across from Maka at Master's Cafe the next afternoon. "You ready Tsubaki-san?"  
"Yes." Tsubaki wrapped her arms around her waist nervously. "I-I can do this!" Tsugumi thought she looked amazing in the figure hugging tan dress, star emblazoned proudly on her breast.

"Dressed like that you could take down an entire army!" Tsugumi encouraged.

"Hello Black*Star, Maka... May I join you?" Tsubaki as she approached the pair. The two's eyes turned to her.

"Oh it's you again-!" Black*Star gaped at Tsubaki in shock. "What?" He exclaimed, knocking over his drink in his surprise.

"W-what in death's name are you wearing?" Maka exclaimed in shock, her cup of tea clattering as it fell onto the table. Both ignored the spilled drinks now dripping off the table onto their clothes. 'No, no. This is all wrong!' Tsugumi thought to herself, he should be more dazzled than stupefied.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Tsubaki asked meekly. "I rather like it."

"Of course- I mean it's!" Maka spluttered out.

"Are you some kind of pervert?" Black*Star managed to blurt out finally.

"Huh? No!" Tsubaki insisted. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you're not wearing a bra for one." He choked out.

"Black*Star you can't just say that...!" Maka hissed as she kicked him under the table. "You're embarrassing her!"

"Oh! Excuse me!" Tsubaki once again fled the scene at top speed. Tsugumi followed, trying not to be discouraged.

"Tsubaki-san its okay" Tsugumi said soothingly once she found Tsubaki curled up in a nearby alley. "I'm sure your feelings will reach him!"

"But nothing turns out right..." Tsubaki said forlorn.

"Then we change our strategy." Tsugumi insisted. "Black*Star's young and dense, so rather than take him down in one blow we'll wear him down!"

"How can I do that?" Tsubaki looked up hopefully. Tsugumi became thoughtful.

"You need to spend time with him to get him used to you and bond. And I know his favourite bonding activity!" Tsugumi said excitedly.

 _And alright maybe I should have taken into account the fact that he's eleven before we went the sex appeal route, but there won't be a third strike! I know this plan can work._

* * *

"I don't know about this Tsugumi-san..." Tsubaki fidgeted in her training gear.

"Don't worry Tsubaki-san. I've seen this work with my own two eyes!" Tsugumi said cheerfully. "All you've got to do is get over there and ask to train with him." Tsubaki took a deep breath before nodding.

"I can do this!" Tsubaki said, and with that she made her way across the training room to Black*Star.

"It's you again. What do you want?" Black*Star said neutrally.

"Would you mind if we train together today?" Tsubaki asked. Tsugumi saw her hands behind her back fidgeting. It was the only sign of her nerves. "I need a sparring partner for the day."

"Sure. Just don't complain when I put you on your ass." Black*Star agreed. "A star like me isn't going to go easy in combat, girl or not." Tsugumi gave herself a pat on the back. 'Finally, it's a success!"

 _It took a while to get right but now, if I just give it a while and I'm sure everyone will fall in to place!_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... Those two actually seem to be getting along." Maka said disbelieving. Tsugumi knew without looking who her partner was referring to.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki-san have really clinched the top spot in practicals since they started working together in class, even if she can't get Black*Star to agree every time." Tsugumi agreed, feeling what she thought was justified smugness. 'I was right about them.'

"Don't be like that." Maka pouted. "I still don't approve of her. They're complete opposites, it's a miracle they can resonate at all."

"But I don't think Black*Star would get along with himself." Tsugumi added teasingly. "He'd probably kill himself before the day was done."

"... True," Maka agreed. "Still he's never going to listen to her, they'll just be a pair of fools rushing in rather than a single fool."

"Well if they chose to do so, that's also a form of partnership." Tsugumi countered, not arguing that Black*Star would make a fool of himself at some point.


	8. Spear, Axe and Scythes

Chapter 8 – Spear, Axe, and Scythes

"Really, I can't believe that's a thing." Tsugumi laughed merrily across from her partner Maka.

"It's true Tsugumi! All of it!" Maka insisted as she laughed.

"Oh no, you'll be late for training!" Tsugumi exclaimed, having checked the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's already that time?" Maka said shocked. "Death damn it. I've got to kill it back to the academy." Maka grabbed her backpack off the floor and swung it over her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to meet them too Tsugumi?"

"Don't worry Maka! I'll head back to the girls dorm when I'm done with my tea and get some training of my own done." Tsugumi reassured her meister. "This is something you need to decide for yourself after all. I'm sure you'll find a teacher that suits you soon."

"I wouldn't count on it." Maka swung out of her chair and made her way towards the exit waving. "I'll see you back at the dorms Tsugumi!"

 _I Harudori Tsugumi, demon Halberd, aged 13, am living a savage but super fun life here at DWMA. My partner Maka makes everyday a wonderful experience, and together we've shared many new friends and experiences. I still have worries when I'm alone but with her they disappear. One day I'm going to pay her back equally for all she does for me, and to do that I'm trying to be the best partner I can be..._

"Great!" Tsugumi hummed merrily as she sipped on her apple tea. 'Master's menu is amazing, everything is so delicious.' Tsugumi set down her cup. "Thank you for the wonderful meal as always Master."

"You're welcome Tsugumi." Master called across the counter. "I'll see you next time."

"Yes!" Tsugumi called back. "Bye Master." Tsugumi made her way out of the cafe in high spirits, barely noticing the other customer trailing behind her. 'Today is going to be a great day to train I can feel it! Master's food has me all pumped up!'

"Harudori, wait!" A male voice drawled from behind Tsugumi. "Stop I need to talk with you." Tsugumi cried out, snapped from her plans for training. She halted and turned to face the speaker. She instantly recognised the speaker though they'd never been introduced; his white hair, red eyes and shark teeth easily gave him away. 'That's Soul Eater? The guy with the number one weirdest name in my class! What does he want with me?'

"Hey don't freak out on me, it's not cool at all. Let's talk over there." Soul Eater pulled his hand from the depths of his pockets to point to a nearby alley. 'Am I... About to be robbed?' Tsugumi thought nervously. 'N-no way would a DWMA student do that...' Meekly Tsugumi followed him into the alley.

"S-so what did you need to talk about?" Tsugumi asked nervously.

"I challenge you." Soul Eater stared at her intently.

"What?" Tsugumi cried out once more. "Why? We've never even spoken before why do we suddenly need to-?!" She wrung her hands nervously. 'I can't fight without Maka! What do I do?'

"Sure, I have no problem with your personally." Soul Eater agreed.

"Then why?" Tsugumi demanded.

"DWMA is the kind of school where students fight to get what they want right? And you have what I want. So when I win it's mine." Soul Eater explained, seeming nonchalant.

"W-what could I possibly have that you'd think worth fighting for...?" Tsugumi asked, desperately trying not to let her ever rising fear show.

"Your partner, Maka Albarn is what I want." Soul answered. Tsugumi froze in shock. "She's really talented right? And she's good in all our classes. I even hear her parents are a death scythe and partner duo. If I partner with someone like her I'll definitely become a death scythe myself."

"But Maka is my partner! I won't- I can't leave her!" Tsugumi choked out.

"Why can't you?" Soul Eater asked, raising an eyebrow. "Someone like you, with no real skills in combat is just dragging her down. You'd be better off dropping out of EAT into the NOT class where you belong." Soul Eater let out a laugh. "If you can't even fight on your own as a weapon here, how are you supposed to protect her when we start taking missions?"

"I-I..." Tsugumi stuttered, her nerves fraying so much she had trouble thinking straight. "I'm training to be better...!"

"Then prove it." Soul Eater said with a shark's grin. "Here I come." Soul Eater's arm transformed, turning into his weapons blade. "I won't go easy on you." And with that he ran towards Tsugumi, blade coming in a wide arc towards her.

"W-wait I...!" Tsugumi slipped as she tried to back away, her leg having turned into a blunted spear head unbalancing her. "Ah!" Tsugumi exclaimed as the scythe passed over her head.

"That was uncool." Soul Eater swung his body around after Tsugumi, who rolled out of the way of another strike. "It's not a fight if you don't actually fight back."

"I-I won't fight you Soul Eater-san...!" Tsugumi rushed to say, her back now pressed against the alley wall, even she was unsure whether it was to balance herself due to her transformed leg or her shaking knees.

"Then give up being Maka Albarn's partner here and now." Soul Eater demanded.

"No!" Tsugumi shook her head frantically. 'Maka... What should I do?'

"Have it your way then." Soul Eater said plainly, his blade swinging through the air toward Tsugumi's neck.

Tsugumi flinched and closed her eyes. Tsugumi felt the rush of air as the blade approached, only to stop just short of breaking the skin. "What..." Tsugumi risked a peek at Soul Eater, now confused.

"It wouldn't be cool of me to beat up a girl who won't fight back." Soul Eater said, his arm finally returning to normal. With a huff he turned his back and began walking away before looking over his shoulder. "You should give up being her partner. I'll give you a week to break it off, then I'll be back and I won't stop next time."

* * *

"Tsugumi I'm back!" Maka called out as she opened their dorm room door. She was surprised to find Tsugumi lying on her bed, clutching her pillow like a life line. "Are you alright Tsugumi?" Maka asked concerned.

"Oh..." Tsugumi stuttered out as she was snapped from her funk by Maka's hand on her shoulder. "You're back early." Tsugumi struggled to find an explanation for her behaviour to ease her partner's worries.

"Tsugumi I'm your partner. You know you can tell me anything right?" Maka rubbed Tsugumi's back soothingly as she spoke.

"I'm fine really... I'm just tired from training today." Tsugumi insisted weakly, she knew her partner didn't believe her. "How did yours go today? Any luck?"

"Yes..." Maka said accepting the topic change. "I think I'll meet up with the person I met today for another training session this time. Hopefully we'll continue to get along, there's a lot I'd like to learn from them..." Maka looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about you come with me next time? I've been so busy meeting all these meister that we haven't had as much time together recently."

Tsugumi murmured in dissent. "I really wouldn't want to impose... Maybe when you settle into a routine together?"

"Oh... Okay..." Maka said clearly disheartened, Tsugumi felt her heart clench guiltily. 'I can't tell her about this... What if she preferred Soul Eater as a partner? I couldn't take being separated... I'll make it up to you Maka I promise.'

* * *

 _There no other word for it I was pathetic... To be honest, I'm scared. Even if I want to I can't just run away from this. Soul Eater may have terrible naming sense but he is an excellent weapon. Maka would do well with someone talented like him, but she's my partner and I don't want to lose her..._

Tsugumi sat in the school cafeteria, face in her hands. She had managed to act like everything was normal when Maka woke up this morning and throughout class but she was at her limit. Her mind kept going back to her fight with Soul Eater yesterday.

"Tsugumi, what's up?" A familiar voice called out.

"Yes?" Tsugumi responded in shock. "Am I bothering you? I'm so sorry!"

"Are you dead Tsugumi?" The voice asked in concern. Tsugumi desperately fought to even out her breathing as she recognised the voice as Black*Star not Soul Eater. The younger boy plopped himself down across from Tsugumi.

"You look upset Tsugumi. Is there something we can help with?" Tsubaki added, taking a seat beside Tsugumi.

"Did someone mess with you Tsugumi?! I'll beat them up!" Black*Star exclaimed, fist thumping against the table emphasising his point.

"O-oh..." Tsugumi considered telling them, she really needed some advice but was scared to ask Maka for fear of losing her. "I was just thinking..." Tsugumi decided a half-truth would have to do, if Black*Star knew Maka would within the hour. "Things are going to get harder in classes, what if I drag Maka down? There are so many talented weapons who got into EAT on their own merit which would be better suited to protect her."

"I see... So you're worried you're not good enough to be her partner." Tsubaki confirmed. Tsugumi let out a noise of agreement. 'It's technically not a lie." She reassured herself.

"That's crap!" Black*Star insisted. "If something happens I'll be there to keep you two safe. Leave it to me Tsugumi. A star like me will handle anything that comes our way!"

"I... Thank you Black*Star..." Tsugumi said, though well meaning his words made her feel more useless. 'I can't just ask Black*Star to beat up Soul Eater to make him stop... It would just prove him right about me.'

"Tsugumi, I think you'll be fine." Tsubaki said reassuringly. "Maka chose to be your partner, and she seems like the kind of person who won't leave you behind so easily. Keep working as you do and I know you'll catch up to her someday."

"Yes..." Tsugumi agreed. 'But that won't help me resolve my problem with Soul Eater. I don't think he's going to take no for an answer again.'

* * *

 _I need to do something about Soul Eater myself, I need to be stronger! Asking Maka or Black*Star for help would defeat the purpose, so I came here to get it..._

"Akane-kun, I need your help!" Tsugumi called out to the older boy.

"Tsugumi-chan, what do you need?" Akane asked, putting down his water bottle and walking over to Tsugumi. She had come knowing he'd be taking a break in his personal training, she distracted Black*Star by suggesting he train with Tsubaki instead for the day, so she knew he'd be by himself.

"I... I need to be able to beat another weapon in a fight by next week!" Tsugumi finally blurted out.

"Huh?" Akane said in a rare show of surprise. "That's... Really unlike you Tsugumi-chan..."

"Please Akane-kun it's really important!" Tsugumi pleaded. Akane thought it over for a moment.

"Alright I'll help, but on one condition." Akane finally agreed.

"Anything you want!" Tsugumi asserted. 'I have to fight, I have to win!'

"I want to hear what all this is about. Sounds fair?" Akane asked with a soothing smile.

"Okay." Tsugumi agreed readily. Akane-kun's point of view always seemed to make things seem better. "Well it started after school yesterday when Maka left, one of my classmates Soul Eater came to challenge me so he could..." Tsugumi's voice hitched in distress. "So he could be Maka's partner."

"He challenged you to be Maka's partner? How odd..." Akane said thoughtfully. "Even if DWMA is the kind of school where strength rules, partnerships are an exception, people usually respect the decisions of those involved. So did you fight him?"

"No, I didn't!" Tsugumi insisted. "I told him I wouldn't fight over something like that but... He still tried to fight me even when I wouldn't fight back. He said he'd give me a week to separate from Maka before he'd challenge me again." Tsugumi hugged herself. "I still don't think this is something the two of us should be fighting over, but I don't think he's going to stop unless I deal with him myself."

"Hmmm... So I can't have a few words with him myself?" Akane drawled out.

"W-well...!" Tsugumi shook her head. "No, if I don't do this myself I'll be proving him right about me. I really wouldn't be fit to be Maka's partner."

"That's fair." Akane agreed. "Alright, I'll give you some pointers, a week isn't much time to get ready, but it's not like your trying to fight a meister. There are plenty of tricks you can use against a weapon fighting alone depending on what type they are."

* * *

"Soul Eater! We need to talk!" Tsugumi called out to her classmate as he was heading through the school's oversized entrance hall. 'Now, while Maka's busy with her personal training is the best time to get this all over with. I couldn't stand to wait for him to confront me again.'

"Oh?" Soul Eater drawled out in mild surprise. Clearly he hadn't thought she would have the courage to make the first move, though really neither had she really. "So you've made up your mind then. Are you going to give in or are we going to fight?" Soul Eater asked.

"No!" Tsugumi took a deep breath to calm down. "I stand by what I said last time; I don't want to fight with you over Maka."

"And here I thought you were going to cave in right away." Soul Eater said with a raised eyebrow. "But I'm not giving up without a fight."

"I figured you'd say that." Tsugumi reluctantly agreed. "But please listen to me! You have a point, compared to you I'm weak, and I know I can be a burden on Maka... I wish I was as strong as you. And maybe you could be a better partner for her but...!" Tsugumi looked down. "That's okay because being partners is what we decided together. Everything we do is because both of us agree to do it together, and because of that we the ability to resonate."

"Is there a point to all this?" Soul Eater drawled.

"Yes!" Tsugumi insisted. "My point is being a partner is something meister and weapon decide on together and if we are going to separate one day then it will be because we both decided that we've grown apart. If you're really serious about being partners with Maka instead of me, then say it to both of us. I can't decide for Maka and Maka wouldn't make a decision that big for me. So I don't think us fighting over this is the answer."

"Is that so?" Soul Eater said thoughtfully. "Well you're certainly entitled to your opinion but I won't change my mind. I'll fight you to become Maka's partner, and if I win you're going to support switching with me to her."

"I won't agree to that, Maka's trust isn't something I'll ever bet with." Tsugumi insisted. "If you want to be Maka's partner you should be honest about it..." Tsugumi bit her lip nervously. "But if you're going to try and fight me for it I... I won't run away! Win or lose I won't give up on my partner!"

"Oh?" Soul Eater amused. "You finally said something kind of cool, not bad for a meek flat chest girl."

Tsugumi exclaimed in fury at that. "My breasts are just modest! And they have nothing to do with this! You know what, just for that I-I'll definitely win you pervert!" Tsugumi settled into a basic fighting stance. 'Time to put Akane-kun's help to the test... I hope I can do this!' Tsugumi thought to herself, trying to push down her nerves.

"Alright, here I come." Soul Eater said with a wide grin, his arm transforming into a scythe blade. And with that he charged full speed at Tsugumi, who fought down a yelp as he approached. 'Alright, according to Akane-kun I just need to get out of the way of the scythe blades swing and I'll be free to hit him past his guard.' Tsugumi ducked under Soul Eater's wild swing, stepping forward as she did so past his blades reach, her hand morphing into a blunt spear. Her transformed hand sunk into his stomach, her own body weight behind the strike aided by his own momentum. Soul Eater's breath was forcefully expelled from his body and he was knocked back by the blow, struggling to keep his feet.

"We can still stop Soul Eater." Tsugumi said in concern. Even though she knew her blade lacked an edge, she was still afraid of hurting the other.

"Not a chance. I'm not going to give up against a weapon with no blade. You caught me by surprise that time but if I reinforce my body against attacks you won't be able to hurt me at all." Soul Eater said.

"But I don't want to hurt you; it's one of the few advantages of not having an edge." Tsugumi sighed.

"Half-assed stuff like that is why you don't deserve to be Maka's partner in the first place!" Soul Eater said angrily. "In a fight you can't hold back! That kind of wishy-washy talk is why you're only fit for NOT!" Tsugumi was stricken by his words. 'Am I really wishy-washy? I-I just don't want to hurt anyone! But that won't go down well on a mission will it? Maka will be relying on me to fight... Why did I even decide to fight Soul Eater if I wasn't prepared to do it?' Tsugumi shook herself free of her thoughts.

"T-then I'll keep fighting you Soul Eater. Even without an edge I won't lose to you." Tsugumi insisted, shoring up her courage. 'I can't give up here. Even if I end up losing I need to show him I'm serious.'

"Let's get on with it then." Was all Soul Eater said in response, he was ready to attack. Tsugumi caught the scythe blade that had replaced his arm with her hand turned spear, flinching at the impact, but determined as the blades locked together, limiting Soul Eater's movement. 'Now I can counterattack, he wouldn't be able to balance if he risked turning his whole leg into a scythe blade too like this.' At that thought, in a practiced movement Tsugumi's body twisted to kick at Soul Eater's side, her foot transforming into an axe blade. Soul Eater transformed into a rush of light, he hurtled backwards with a curse on his lips.

"You won't get away." Tsugumi declared, moving to chase after him, her foot having returned to normal. As Soul Eater returned to his human form he was forced to pull his head back out of the way of Tsugumi's spear hand as it came hurtling towards his face.

"So you can fight when you put your mind to it." Soul Eater said disgruntled. His leg kicked out, aiming to sweep Tsugumi's legs, already in the form of a scythe blade. With a grunt of effort, Tsugumi swung her leg upward as it transformed back into her axe blade. Soul Eater's blade was knocked up, the momentum causing him to lose balance and fall. "But this is nothing, I'm going to become a death scythe, the best there is. I won't lose!" Soul Eater insisted as he rolled back to his feet. "Who do you even think you are?" Soul Eater asked without expecting a reply as he flung himself back into the fight with a new ferocity.

"I..." Tsugumi grit out as she blocked and weaved around Soul Eater's attacks. "I am Harudori Tsugumi." With a new sense of urgency rising she fought back, clipping Soul Eater's shoulder with a thrust of her spear hand. "I am a Halberd. I have a spear...!" Tsugumi kicked out with a forcefulness she hadn't known she had, axe aiming for Soul Eater's knee. Soul Eater was forced to jump above the kick to avoid it. "...an axe!" Tsugumi continued, as her hand snapped out to grab Soul Eater's jacket collar with her free hand only for it to ghost past him as he swerved out of the way. Tsugumi's hand morphed as she pulled it back toward her. "And even a scythe!" Tsugumi finished. Soul Eater had gone still, Tsugumi's scythe blade mere millimetres from the back of his neck, the bladed edge sharp.

"I... Give up..." Soul Eater scrunched up his face as if pained by his own words. "You win okay? I'll give up on being Maka's partner. Being a sore loser isn't cool at all."

"Okay..." Tsugumi said, surprised to find she was panting for breath. Her hand returning to normal, as it retreated from Soul Eater's neck. "I..." Tsugumi paused, looking for something to say. "Hope you find a partner of your own soon Soul Eater."

"Yeah whatever..." Soul Eater said resigned, with that he walked away.

"Tsugumi..." Maka called out. In surprise Tsugumi turned to find her partner forcing her way through the usual fight spectators who were now dissipating.

"Maka, b-but you're training...? How long have you been here?" Tsugumi said flustered. 'Oh no, I didn't want her to know about this. Is she going to be disappointed in me?' Maka's face didn't give away her thoughts, and in her panic Tsugumi was unable to get a read of her partner.

"Tsugumi...!" Maka said again. Suddenly, Tsugumi was being tackled by Maka, the air being forced from her lungs as she fell to the floor. "I'm glad!" Maka finally admitted as she pressed her face into Tsugumi's shirt. "I thought you were planning on leaving me, but you...! To think it was something like this!"

"I... Would never leave you Maka..." Tsugumi wheezed out bewildered at her partner's confession.

"But you were keeping secrets from me!" Maka said, her hands gripping into Tsugumi's shirt. "Going places on your own when we're normally together... I thought you'd gotten tired of me."

"I'd never do that!" Tsugumi said with surprising fierceness, but the words came easily. "You're the best partner ever Maka. If I couldn't do this much I would be the one who didn't deserve you!"

Maka murmured incoherently, as her body shook. "Don't do that again without saying something again dummy..."

"I promise..." Tsugumi agreed weakly, uncomfortably aware of the wet spot getting bigger on her shoulder where Maka's face was pressed.

 _I, Harudori Tsugumi, aged 13, tend to forget while being in awe of my partner, that under Maka's cool and strong personality is a young girl... Younger than me even! She has her own fears and weaknesses, and embarrassing habits! Never mind that I finally gained an edge to my blade, I feel today was important because today I realised that it wasn't strength Maka wanted from me all along. It was to be her friend, and I don't want to lose sight of that fact ever again._

* * *

 _Of course even though I know Maka isn't going to leave me for someone stronger, I can't help but feel left in the dust by her talent sometimes. She always knows the correct answers in class while I fluctuate between above average and just good enough._

"Can anyone list for me the benefits of soul resonance in combat?" Naigus-sensei asked, looking up at her students whose hands where rose from her position by the blackboard. "Maka Albarn."

"There are several benefits to soul resonance, first..." Tsugumi drifted into her own thoughts as Maka explained. 'Maka is already so far ahead it isn't fair...'

* * *

 _And even that's not enough! She's always studying beyond the curriculum as well, when I can barely bring myself to do the required material..._

"Isn't your bag looking a bit heavy Maka?" Tsugumi asked looking at her partners bulging book bag.

"Oh? I just found some extra reading materials in the library on my way back from training." Maka replied nonplussed. "I thought it would be a good idea to investigate practical applications of soul resonance for various weapons in order to create a vague outline for what kind of resonance a halberd should be aiming for ideally. You see various weapons differ in baseline abilities and areas to specialise in..." Tsugumi felt herself drifting off as her partner's explanation devolved into technical jargon. 'Maka is a bit too perfect...!'

* * *

 _She's always leading us the two of us to great score in the practicals as well, while I'm still average on my own..._

"How come you got a better score for your spar in the last class Maka?" Black*Star asked petulantly. "You drew with Kilik, yet I beat the chump I fought in one move and Sid still failed me!"

"Well that's probably because we were supposed to be showing our ability to use our weapons in combat... And you punched him in the face before either could transform." Maka replied with a resigned expression. Tsugumi watched Maka carefully though the corner of her eye as she walked beside the two as they traded verbal blows. 'It almost seems like Maka has no weaknesses, she gets good grades, does well in practicals. How...? Even as her partner I still don't get it. I can't understand...'

* * *

 _Even her embarrassing habits tend to be dangerous by themselves! Her guard never goes down even when she's sleeping..._

'Is Maka up this late at night?' Tsugumi thought to herself blearily as she fought off sleep. She'd been woken by the room's light being turned on.

"It's too noisy..." Maka mumbled as she stumbled out of the room. Belatedly Tsugumi realised Maka was right, she could hear the sound of music through the walls. 'Is someone celebrating at this hour?'

"Wait... Is she sleep walking again!?" Tsugumi said to herself in panic. Tsugumi scrambled to follow after Maka. 'If this is anything like what happened with Misery-san she's going to pick another fight!' Tsugumi followed Maka down the stairs to the common room which was dimly lit, the room's gramophone playing a cheerful number to the pleasure of a number of girls that Tsugumi recognised as their senpai. 'Please Maka... You can't fight this many people even awake!'

"Shut up...!" Maka called across the room sleepily. All heads turned to the younger girl much to Tsugumi's distress.

"Or what are you going to do about it brat?" An older girl snapped in response. "Can't you see we're having fun?" Tsugumi grabbed Maka by the shoulders.

"W-we don't mean to be a bother senpai...!" Tsugumi insisted hastily, hoping to calm the situation. "We were just hoping you could turn it down a bit the younger girls are trying to sleep, we have a quiz tomorrow you know? Let's go back to bed Maka...!" Tsugumi pulled at her partner hoping to guide her back to their room. At that moment the gramophone switched songs to a far louder song.

"Shut up...!" That was all the warning the sleepwalking Maka gave as she charged into the crowd of senpai.

"Maka stop!" Tsugumi cried out in horror, terrified her partner was going to be hurt. Only to her disbelief Maka was winning. "That... is so not fair..." Tsugumi murmured in sheer disbelief as her partner sleepily stumbled away from the crumpled heap that was their senpai. Her pyjamas ruffled but otherwise completely unharmed. "How... Is she even stronger when sleeping!?" Tsugumi heaved a sigh. 'Maka really is perfect... There's no weakness even when asleep...'

 _At this rate we're going to have to move out of the Girls Dormitory for everyone else's safety! It's times like this I wish Maka were a little less amazing, though it is reassuring to have her on my side..._


	9. Number one role model

Chapter 9 – Number one role model

 _Today I'm finally going with Maka to meet the person she's decided to train with! Apparently they work for the DWMA at the Extracurricular Lessons Reception Desk, which all EAT students with ranks high enough to go on missions use. In exchange for training with her Maka and I agreed to help out when the usual committee members are away, it seems they are all really busy since it's their final year._

"I'm glad you're finally going to meet my trainer Tsugumi." Maka said with a smile. "They're really amazing you know? I'm sure you'll get along!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing someone who managed to impress you so much Maka." Tsugumi said happily. 'For the cool and strong Maka to be so in awe they must be amazing.'

"They really are that impressive though!" Maka insisted. "I've never trained so hard before in my life." The two came to a stop at the window for the reception desk.

"You're both here and right on time." A tall and muscular blonde woman in uniform said in greeting. "So you're Maka's partner Tsugumi yes? Please call me 'Aunty'."

"Yes ma'am! It's nice to finally meet you" Tsugumi replied. 'So this is the lady in charge of reception, she seems very nice. But I wonder why Maka chose to train with her?'

"Well come around back, I have some uniforms here. Hopefully they'll fit." Aunty said in good cheer. "Come see me once you've changed."

* * *

 _I certainly wouldn't say Aunty is perfect, but she seems nice. Though I do wonder why Maka chose her out of all the meister she'd seen..._

"Alright, let's get to work!" Aunty declared as she looked at the two in their uniforms with pride. "Although it's a shame neither of you have the curves for your belt's to make a difference."

"We're sorry for being flat then..." Tsugumi and Maka both gave Aunty a dirty look as they spoke in unison.

"Well, remember when you're older, careful management of a belt is what helps me look so slim." Aunty continued nonplussed. When she turned away the two noticed the belt at the back of her vest was torn.

"Yet her belt isn't working either..." Maka whispered to Tsugumi dryly. Tsugumi stifled a snort in response.

"As you two probably know we organise EAT students into ranks and that rank determines the quests you can take. Can you two organise these piles of forms into ranks for me?' Aunty asked, waving a hand at the aforementioned paperwork. "Also, these are confidential, so don't discuss them when you're outside this room."

"That seems easy enough." Maka agreed, making her way to the desk.

"Let's do our best Maka." Tsugumi agreed.

* * *

 _I don't know why I was surprised, but I never knew so much work goes into the Extracurricular Missions, and this is just the end on the production line. DWMA's reach sure is vast._

"Phew... This is easy but there's so much work." Maka declared as she ploughed through sorting the mission forms.

"I know, and they are all so varied... Defeat the Greenway River killer. Objective: apprehend the killer dead or alive... Investigation of corruption in the police force, corrupt officer wanted dead or alive. I had no idea EAT was involved in this kind of stuff." Tsugumi mussed as she continued to sort the paperwork.

"Well there are so many duties DWMA is responsible for, it's necessary for the missions to reflect that, otherwise students wouldn't be prepared when they graduate." Maka replied. "Don't try and read them all now, we'll never finish."

"True..." Tsugumi agreed. She was snapped from her thoughts by a sound of something cracking nearby. "Whoa!" Tsugumi said in surprise as something bounced past her.

"Oops~" Aunty chimed embarrassed. "Sorry. I have a firm grip, so I tend to break a lot of pens. My fourth today..."

"T-that was a pen!?" Tsugumi exclaimed before composing herself. "Are you an alumna of this school Aunty?"

"That's right Tsugumi." Aunty answered solemnly.

"You must have been an EAT student with strength like that." Tsugumi said, made nervous by Aunty's sudden mood change.

"You bet I was. I retired from that side of the business... But when it comes to protecting you sweet youngsters, I'm ready to jump back into the front lines anytime!" Aunty declared with a thumb up, her muscles bulging through her clothes seemingly in agreement. Tsugumi found herself staring in awe. 'Ah...There it is again... Just like cute and pretty Maka, she looks super-tough and cool when she puts her mind to fighting... EAT sure is amazing, I need to work hard or it will escape my grasp.' Tsugumi sighed. 'I need to keep up with Maka... Though what does she hope to gain from being EAT? I never asked her. It's a mystery.'

"Come to think of it, what are these things we've wrapped around our forearms?" Maka asked as she finished sorting the last of the quests.

"Well I see lots of office workers with them." Tsugumi answered, equally lost.

"Oh those things are called sleeve protectors. You put them on your wrists to elbows to keep your sleeves clean as you do desk work." Aunty replied.

"Well that makes sense." Maka said as she examined the sleeve protector.

"The death is wrong with you Kilik?" A familiar booming male voice yelled out drawing all three females' attention to the outside, all three made their way to look through the reception desk window.

"What's my problem? The hell is your problem Black*Star!?" Another male shouted back. The two boys were forehead to forehead, arms locked in a struggle to overpower the other.

"Isn't that a classmate of ours fighting with Black*Star?" Tsugumi asked Maka meekly. She hovered behind the reception desk, unsure how to separate them.

"Yes... I can't believe him. I know him and Kilik get along, the death do they have to fight all the time?" Maka answered, already facepalming. Tsugumi felt herself sweat dropping. 'She really doesn't see the irony of that statement?'

"Come now, boys..." Aunty said in an attempt to sooth the two boys, only for them to devolve into a full on fist fight. "That's enough..." Aunty said firmly this time, with a deep breath she tugged her sleeve protector up to cover her elbow. Without fanfare, she caught the two fighting boys in a textbook lariat. The two dropped like stones immediately. "Woo!" Aunty cheered, fist raised in celebration.

"I need to learn how to do that!" Maka declared, tugging her own sleeve protector up.

"That won't be necessary for you Maka." Tsugumi said, though without conviction. She was gobsmacked by the sight of her two strongest classmates now left twitching on the floor.

 _Seeing that, Maka choosing to train with Aunty made perfect sense... Being able to one-shot Black*Star is probably the best accreditation in her eyes._


	10. Tsugumi Soars

Chapter 10 – Tsugumi Soars

 _I've been working really hard all this time to keep up in EAT but I can't just be satisfied with scraping through. Not when my partner is so amazing... I need to stand out to, so today I'm going for broke!_

"We need to hurry to catch the next bus if we're going to get to school early like you hoped Tsugumi." Maka called to her lagging partner while waiting at the bus door, as she jogged to catch the waiting bus.

"I'm sorry Maka!" Tsugumi called back as she hurried into the bus.

"At least there are plenty of seats, since we are heading to school this early." Maka commented as Tsugumi slid into the seat beside her.

"That's true. Thanks for coming to school early with me today." Tsugumi said with a smile.

"It's no problem Tsugumi. This is in the name of victory!" Maka insisted pumping her fist. "You'll definitely kill it today!"

* * *

 _Of course the Stairway from Hell is still here... It doesn't seem fair that we have to get all the way to the top before we even get to class, building strong leg muscles or not!_

"Back to this familiar old staircase..." Tsugumi mumbled as she looked up at Death's Stairway.

"Let's go, Tsugumi. The stairs aren't going to climb themselves." Maka declared with a laugh, hoping up the steps with ease.

"I think it's less that I'm getting used to climbing these stairs and more that I'm getting used to agony." Tsugumi grumbled as she jogged to keep up with her partner. She doggedly made her way up the monstrous staircase, trying not to be put out by her partner's ease as she circled around Tsugumi trying to cheer her on. Not even stopping as they reached the top, the two girls made their way to their first class at the sports field. "It's not even first period yet and I'm already dead tired..." Tsugumi huffed out as she arrived at their destination, collapsing onto one of the sport field's benches.

"But you made great time today Tsugumi, it was a personal best!" Maka said cheerily. There was no sign that the trip up the stairs had tired her at all, despite having done twice as much as she had circled around Tsugumi and attempted to cheer her on the entire time, Tsugumi almost wanted to hate her for still being so fresh. "You've given yourself plenty of time to recover before PE this morning."

"Yes..." Tsugumi agreed warily. "I... got this. Just give me a bit of time and water..."

* * *

 _I arranged this so I would still have plenty of time to recover from the trip up before class, this way I should stand a chance at winning something today._

Tsugumi panted as she ran the marathon for PE class. 'Tsubaki is so close!' Tsugumi thought desperately, she wanted to beat the older weapon, at least once, in PE today.

"It's the home stretch girls! Put everything you've got into this!" Naigus-sensei barked at the group, who were, overall, a sweating, tired mess. Tsugumi grit her teeth in determination. 'I can pass out after this, but I...!' Tsugumi yelled in effort as she forced herself to speed up, overtaking a surprised Tsubaki. 'I will win...!' Tsugumi thought to herself, as she passed the finish line.

"Excellent hustle Harudori, take deep breaths, and rehydrate. You're finished for the day." Naigus-sensei congratulated Tsugumi, who stumbled over to the benches and her partners waiting form.

"Y-yes Professor...!" Tsugumi wheezed out before slumping against her two best allies in PE, her trusty bench and Maka, who handed over Tsugumi's water bottle.

"You got first place? You killed it Tsugumi!" Maka said as she happily patted Tsugumi on the back. "I'm up next so you take it easy here okay?"

"Yes..." Tsugumi agreed readily, already guzzling down water. "G-good luck Maka..."

 _I'm completely exhausted now, but I did it! I managed to come in first today._

* * *

"Welcome back." Master called out from behind the bar as Maka half dragged Tsugumi through the cafe entry. Black*Star and Tsubaki-chan followed them to sit at the table that Maka was guiding Tsugumi to.

"Hello Master." Maka replied with an easy smile as she took her own seat.

"Tsugumi, are you alright?" Master asked in concern, seeing one of his most loyal customers face down at the table groaning.

"I haven't eaten anything of substance today... I'll eat anything at this point; just make it big please Master. But at least I managed to finish first of all weapons in the marathon today..." Tsugumi gave him a thumb up.

"First? That's quite the accomplishment, especially in EAT." Master said in surprise. He looked to Maka for confirmation, she grinned at him in response. "Hang in there for a sec. Does pilaf sound good to you?" He began to prepare the dish, as he knew her answer already.

"Yes! Thank you!" Tsugumi agreed happily.

"You really did well today Tsugumi-chan, I was completely shocked when you overtook me." Tsubaki-chan admitted, clearly not bothered by coming in second.

"See what happens when you take it too easy in training Tsubaki? Little opponents will catch up to you before their time if you don't give it your all!" Black*Star declared smugly, letting out his usual boisterous laugh.

"I'll be sure not to take it easy Black*star..." Tsubaki laughed nervously.

Maka raised an eyebrow at him mischievously. "Black*Star if you never hold back the other boys are going to fall into depression one of these days!" She jokingly scolded him. "They are already losing sight of their dreams because of you."

"As it should be, they won't catch up in a million years!" Black*Star declared haughtily. Maka snorted in response.

"Alright, one pilaf, eat up." Master declared as he placed the meal in front of Tsugumi, raising the girl from her clumped position on the table.

"Ooh, wow Master! And you even gave it a little flag!" Tsugumi said happily at the sight of the food. "Thank you."

"No problem." Master waved off Tsugumi's thanks. "Now, what do the rest of you want?" Master asked the group. Tsugumi eagerly began to eat her meal, ignoring Maka and Black*Star's banter. 'Delicious! It feels good to come in first.'


	11. Progress of Two

Chapter 11 – Progress of Two

 _Today EAT is having a summer session. We're evaluating the fighting abilities of partners today in order to get ranked in preparation for the Tournament on the Day of the Death Festival. Black*Star and Maka are hoping to get into the finals but I don't know... It sounds kind of scary... And are we really strong enough to be competing against our EAT senpai? I mean, just take Akane-kun and Clay-san for example they are so strong!_

"Well, that's everyone! Today we're going to begin ranking you all for the Battle Festival. Since there are so many EAT students we'll separate you in ranks in order to decide who's going to be in the running for the finals of the overall tournament, while the rest of you will compete for victory in smaller rank based groups. You'll be sparing 2-on-2 against your year mates in three matches today. Over the next few weeks we'll get a handle on where your skills are and put you up or down the ranks depend on how you do. This is completely separate to your grades, so even if you don't do well in class, you can still be a finalist if you do well here." Sid-sensei looked pointedly at Black*Star at that.

"My grades aren't that bad!" Black*Star snapped at Sid-sensei. "I'll show you whose dumb, you stupid man!" Maka hid her laughter by using her hand to cover her mouth; Tsugumi lightly slapped her meister scoldingly, though her own lips were trying to form a smile. Black*Star was quick to turn around, having heard Maka, death promised in his eyes. Both girls put on their best innocent faces under his scrutiny.

"Sure you will." Sid-sensei said with a snort. "Alright everyone, when I call your names come up here and get in the ring."

"Let's do our best today Tsugumi. We'll make it to the finals for sure." Maka whispered excitedly to Tsugumi, as Sid-sensei began calling out pairs.

"I-I'll do my best Maka..." Tsugumi said meekly, though she was still unsure of their chances.

"Alright next, Maka and Tsugumi..." Sid-sensei called out, the two girls made their way over to him. "You'll be fighting Tom and Jacqueline. Take your positions."

"Let's do this like we always do Tsugumi." Maka declared as she caught Tsugumi in her weapon form with ease.

"Yes Maka!" Tsugumi replied, fighting down her urge to be nervous.

"Maka, Tsugumi, I look forward to fighting you." Tom said with gusto. "But I don't intend to lose here. Jacqueline if you would?"

"Alright..." Jacqueline agreed, smoothly transforming into a lantern.

"I'll say the same back to you Tom. Tsugumi and I are resonating souls; we won't lose to a pair that got put together by ballot." Maka replied, her confidence leaking through to Tsugumi. 'Tsugumi you remember when we saw Jacqueline fight before?' Maka spoke to her partner through their resonance.

'Yes... When Black*Star was using her she threw around huge fireballs like candy, how could I forget?' Tsugumi answered back with a hint of hysteria in her voice. 'We're toast if she let's one of those off in a tiny ring like this! Please tell me you have a plan?'

'Relax Tsugumi, though Jacqueline specialises in fire based attacks, those require a lot of soul wavelength to create. Tom has nowhere near a big enough soul to pull them off. And in close quarters she's slow and only capable of blunt force, so she'll only be moving as fast as Tom can swing her. Without an outlier like Black*Star acting as her meister she's far more limited in what she can do.' Maka explained calmly, giving Tsugumi an idle twirl as she and Tom circled each other.

'So we just need to close the gap so they won't be willing to use her fire attacks?' Tsugumi said, having considered Maka's words. 'Tom would get caught up too if they fired at close range.'

'Exactly, we'll move quickly.' Maka could feel pride for her partner swell. Tsugumi had come a long way in learning battle strategy.

"First move goes to me, fire!" Tom called out, raising Jacqueline to shoulder height.

"You're too slow!" Maka called back, jumping over the flames spewing from the lanterns mouth. Her halberd raised high for an overhead chop. Tom desperately jumped backward, using the flames as propulsion to dodge. Tsugumi's axe met the floor, leaving a crater in its wake. Maka braced her hands against the pole of her weapon for a cartwheel, ready to follow through her attack.

"Aha! You miss-?!" Tom was cut short by Maka' foot, as she brought her leg down in an axe kick. His head hit the floor, knocking him out.

"You're definitely too slow Tom." Maka commented dryly as she righted herself.

"That seemed way too easy." Tsugumi commented in surprise.

"The winners are Maka and Tsugumi!" Sid-sensei called the match.

* * *

 _We managed to win our first fight handily, but it could never be that simple to get to the top of EAT right? Watching everyone else in our class shows just how talented everyone in EAT really is._

"Black*Star's so pumped, I'm getting tired just watching him." Tsugumi said with a sigh as Black*Star sent his opponent flying out of the ring. "How does Tsubaki manage to keep up with him?"

"Who knows? She could be sleeping through his fights and no one would even notice." Maka replied. "Anyway, we're up again Tsugumi. Get Ready."

"Oh, right!" Tsugumi said embarrassed that she hadn't heard their names being called by Sid-sensei. She hurried to follow her partner into the ring. She wondered who they were fighting this time, having not been paying attention when their names were called out. She looked at the pair at the other side of the ring, shocked to her core to see Soul Eater. "You again?"

"Still uncool I see Harudori." Soul Eater said casually, in his usual slumped pose, hands in his pockets.

"I am not uncool!" Tsugumi said flustered. "I was just surprised to see you had a partner from outside our class is all...!" She insisted.

"Oh yeah, I found her in NOT, she'll be switching over to our class once break ends." Soul said with a shrug. "We're going to beat-!"

"Ahem!" The unknown girl marched over to Tsugumi, grabbing her hands. "So you're Tsugumi! Soul Eater told me all about you! I look forward to fighting with you!" She said excitedly.

"And you are?" Maka asked, eyebrow raised as she looked down her nose at the older girl.

"Oh how rude of me! My name's Ao Hoshino, please call me Ao!" Ao-san turned to Maka, grabbing her hands instead. "And you must be Maka? You must be an amazing meister for Soul Eater to have wanted to partner with you. I hope to learn a lot in our fight today!" Ao-san's eyes shone with literal stars in her eyes, making her the picture of genuine enthusiasm.

"Likewise...?" Maka said unsure, clearly put off balance.

"Enough you guys, Sid Chop!" Sid-sensei's clipboard met Ao-san's head painfully. "Start the match, we're all busy people."

"Yes!" The four agreed in sync, Tsugumi and Soul Eater transforming into their partners waiting hands.

"Let's do this Tsugumi!" Maka declared, dashing forward. Ao-san side stepped her thrust, bringing Soul Eater's blade around in a wide arc. Maka stepped to the side, the blunt side of the scythe blade passing her by mere millimetres. The two fell into a pattern, Ao-san bringing Soul Eater's blade coming round in wide arcs, as Maka forced Tsugumi's through the holes in their guard in a variety of thrusts and swings. The two meister letting the attacks miss them by the smallest of margins.

"We're not making any progress like this." Soul Eater complained his face visible in the scythe's blade.

"That's true, you're both mid-range weapons. Let's bring this into close combat! " Ao-san agreed confidently. "Star-style fighting won't lose to anyone!" Tsugumi was surprised by the declaration. 'So is she another relative of Black*Star and Akane-kun?' She quizzed her partner, getting a soul equivalent of a shrug, Maka didn't know either it seemed.

"That suits me just fine!" Maka said with a smug smile as Ao-san closed the gap between them. Maka slid to the side and caught Ao-san with a punch to the face. "Compared to fighting the other two star themed idiots in this is school this is to easy!" Maka declared with a whoop of victory as Ao-san hit the floor.

"I-I give up..." Ao-san coughed out.

"Man this isn't cool..." Soul Eater said with despair as he transformed back. "I give up too."

"By way of forfeit, the winners of the match are Maka and Tsugumi. Soul Eater and Ao, it's to be expected that your resonance is still weak since you just paired up, but you need to work on communicating silently. Otherwise your opponents will be able to take advantage of you when they hear your strategies." Sid-sensei instructed as he called the match.

"Maka, you enjoyed that way too much..." Tsugumi sighed as she returned to her human form.

"I have no idea what you mean Tsugumi." Maka said as she tried and failed to keep in her laughter.

* * *

 _Our second fight went well too, at this point I really started to believe we could do this. Together with Maka it seems like we could take on any foe. There's just one fight left..._

"Alright, Maka and Tsugumi you're last fight for today will be..." Sid-sensei looked down to check his notes. "Ox and Harvard, come over here too."

"Yes Professor." Ox-san called congenially, Harvard following his meister silently.

"You seem rather happy for a guy who's about to be curb stomped Ox." Maka taunted, as she idly twirled Tsugumi waiting for the match to begin.

"Well, you seem eager to fight Maka. Considering you couldn't even beat me in the Super Written Exams." Ox-san replied with ease as he caught Harvard in his spear form. "Second place seems to be more your thing than mine."

"It won't be like that today!" Maka growled out, the reminder of her failure to clinch the top score for their year breaking her calm facade.

"Settle down you two, let's have a clean fight." Sid warned the two meister. "Begin the match."

"Tsugumi, let's go!" Maka called out to her partner, the only warning Ox-san was allowed before the two rushed forwards to close the gap between them. Ox-san blocked Maka's swing of Tsugumi's axe with his own weapon, grunting from the force of the strike as the floor began to crack under the force of the strike.

"If nothing else your strength is the real deal, Maka, Tsugumi. But I...!" Ox-san said before taking a deep breath. "I am the Lightning Commander of the DWMA!" Sparks began to race ominously from along Harvard.

"Death!" Maka exclaimed, realising the danger to late. 'Harvard specialises in attacking with lightning!' Before Maka could pull back Tsugumi and retreat the two's world became engulfed in lightning.

"That was a direct hit Ox." Harvard commented as their eyes recovered from the flash of light cause by their attack.

"Yes, that should have knocked them unconscious." Ox-san agreed looking at Maka's twitching form, still in the same stance as when the bolt hit.

"Not yet!" Maka ground out shakily, her body struggling to move from the after effects of the attack. "No death way will I lose!"

"Oh, she retained her consciousness." Ox-san commented in surprise as he dodges Maka's wild swings, a task made all too easy by her shaking limbs.

"We hit her with enough lightning to drop a horse, and she can still move?" Harvard asked in mild disbelief.

"Stay still Ox!" Maka growled out, though she sounded tough inwardly she was panicking. 'Tsugumi, are you alright?' Maka willed to her partner, though she got no response. She was still stunned from the lightning attack earlier. 'We've got to do something or we'll lose once they decide to stop humouring me!'

"Wouldn't it be better to give up now Maka? Even if you can still move, you incapacitated enough that you won't be able to dodge the next strike." Ox-san said, trying to reason with his opponent. Tsugumi moaned, her senses finally returning. 'That really hurt. Let's not get hit by that again...'

'Tsugumi you're awake?' Maka questioned even as her body continued its struggle to hit Ox-san. 'You're right; we need to do something before he can hit us again. Do you have any ideas?'

'A plan..?' Tsugumi thought desperately. 'I do...!'

'You do?' Maka blinked. 'Alright, we don't have time to argue I'll follow your lead this time.'

"If you're not going to surrender Maka I'll just have to be sure to knock you out this time!" Ox-san declared, Harvard already charging up another lighting attack.

"Like death I'll be hit by the same move twice!" Maka declared back, with a roar of effort she threw Tsugumi like a javelin straight at Harvard. 'Let this work!' Maka willed.

"What in the world?" Ox-san managed to verbalise before Tsugumi transformed back mid-throw, grabbing onto Harvard as she passed. Tsugumi exclaimed in pain as she landed face first outside the ring, Harvard clutched in her hands.

"Harvard and Tsugumi are out of the ring, and can no longer participate." Sid called out, clearly shocked.

"I've got you now!" Maka called with glee as she used Ox-san's surprise to close the distance.

"This is... a triangle choke hold?" Ox-san wheezed out, struggling to breathe in under the force of Maka's hold as the two toppled to the ground. He desperately struggled against the hold, hoping to force Maka to release him, but she wouldn't budge. Finally he slumped against the ground. "I surrender." Ox-san finally admitted.

"Ox has surrendered, so Maka and Tsugumi win the match." As Sid-sensei called out the results Maka immediately released Ox-san with a sigh of relief.

"I... Totally killed that... No problem..." Maka said breathlessly.

"Y-yeah... You sure did." Tsugumi agreed, though her tone clearly suggested otherwise. 'We really need to work on your competitive streak at some point...!'

"Good work you two, a bit of advice before you leave?" Sid said as he gestured the two over. The two came to stand in front of Sid as quickly as they dared with their sore bodies. "The two of you have certainly shown the required physical and mental capacity to rank highly today, be proud of that."

"Yes!" Maka couldn't keep the grin off her face at the praise. Tsugumi felt a surge of pride, giving a small hopeful smile of her own.

"However, you struggled to deal with Harvard's unique ability." Sid continued. "If you truly want to win the tournament, the two of you should consider how you could use soul resonance creatively to counter such attacks. Currently you're lacking in terms of utility and mobility against other pairs, so consider working on those first over increasing your attack power." Tsugumi felt her pride wither away at Sid-sensei's words. Maka watched as her partner visibly deflated in the face of Sid-sensei's advice.

"Yes Sid-sensei..." Tsugumi agreed disheartened. 'I thought I was finally doing better, I guess that was just my own ego talking.'

"Well you've still got plenty of time to think on it, the tournament isn't until Halloween after all. Don't be too disheartened. At the rate you two are going I'm sure you'll be in the finals." Sid-sensei admitted. "Since this was your last fight you can go now."

"Sure. Bye Sid." Maka said with a wave, her other arms wrapped comfortingly around Tsugumi's shoulders.

* * *

 _Why am I still lagging behind...? Today all I could do for Maka was throw myself out of the fight altogether. I should have been able to do something more!_

"Why is my blade still not enough?!" Tsugumi said desperately. Tsugumi stared down at the block of wood she was kneeling in front of; she slammed her hand, transformed into the shape of her spear, down on the wood. It split in the middle perfectly. "What more do I need...?" Tsugumi thought of the abilities she'd seen other weapon's using. 'Jacqueline-san has her fire; Harvard has lightning, and Tsubaki has the ability to change forms. Compared to them my blade is... underwhelming.' Tsugumi collapsed onto the grass and stared at the sky. "What do I need to do to figure out my own powers?"

"Having trouble Tsugumi?" Maka said suddenly.

"Maka, you were watching me?" Tsugumi shot up in surprise, before slumping over in defeat. "You're so strong Maka... I feel ashamed that I'm supposed to be your partner when I can't be helpful... Like when we were fighting Ox-san today. If I'd had a better handle on my powers you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Tsugumi bit her lip, though she knew intellectually that Maka wouldn't leave her, it still hurt to admit her failings as a partner.

"Tsugumi... Do you really think that?" Maka said disappointed. "Weapon's like Jacqueline, Harvard and Tsubaki who have unique abilities from the start are rarer than gold. While there are some documented super skills for certain weapons like scythes, most weapons don't ever use soul resonance for anything beyond the basics. At least until they become a Death Scythe, which is said to awaken unique properties." Maka held out her hand. "Would you transform for me?"

"What right now?" Tsugumi asked surprised.

"Yes now." Maka replied immediately. Tsugumi did as she was told, effortlessly transforming into Maka's waiting hands. "Tsugumi if you really want to get stronger using soul resonance then we need to work together. By sharing our imaginations, the image we desire will be given shape. Working together we'll be able to figure out techniques that work for us, and our strategies. That is what Sid was getting at. This isn't something you can do alone."

"Even if you say that, I don't know what to do..." Tsugumi admitted sadly.

"That's okay Tsugumi." Maka said comfortingly. "Honestly I don't either. But we'll muddle through this together; we have until Halloween after all."

"Okay!" Tsugumi agreed. "It'll be a process of trial and error, but we'll figure something out."

"I know right? Let's start by seeing what happens when we use soul resonance and blade manipulation together!" Maka said excitedly. "You see in theory it should allow for super sharp blades, or even cause a transformation into a bigger weapon if what I've read on the scythe's witch hunter move is correct..!" Tsugumi felt fondness for her partner sweep away her fears as Maka's words once more devolved into technical jargon. 'Wait a minute...' Tsugumi thought as she remembered what Sid-sensei had said more clearly.

"Wait! Weren't we supposed to put increasing our attack power on the back burner?!" Tsugumi cried out. "What happened to utility?"

"Hitting someone in the face hard enough to knock them out is utility!" Maka insisted cheerily, swinging Tsugumi through the air without a care. "Ready...? Here we go!"


	12. All Hallows Eve

Chapter 12 –All Hallows eve

 _Time has flown by, and summer has passed into autumn, since the ranking for the Death Festival Tournament began. Maka and I have been training really hard these last few months, we managed to get a place in the finals, and now we're as ready as we can be to participate. Honestly, I still feel really nervous about participating despite having asked Aunty to help us prepare. The thought of hurting or being hurt in the matches is stuck in my mind... But I'm going to do my best to overcome those fears, for a DWMA student like me, I have to do my best to rule my fear, rather than be ruled by it._

"Alright that's enough you two." Aunty said, pride clear in her voice. "We'll wrap training up for the day here, the tournament's tomorrow so you need to be well rested."

"Yes Aunty." Tsugumi chimed in response as she transformed back into her human form.

"It feels good to have plans come together." Maka hummed, as she rubbed her sore shoulders. "I didn't think we'd make so much progress when we started practicing new resonance techniques three months ago."

"True. I feel a little silly, having worried so much about it in hindsight." Tsugumi agreed.

"It's certainly true that you girls have made progress." Aunty commented. "But don't get too excited now, while it's true that you both are talented, it was that very fear that drove you two to make it so far. Remember, fear is a good thing, it lets you know your weaknesses, so you can overcome them."

"Okay!" Maka agreed. "We'll be careful tomorrow. I don't want to be knocked out of the competition because we got careless."

"Oh!" Tsugumi exclaimed as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Thank you very much for your help these past three months Aunty!" Tsugumi gave their trainer a polite bow.

"So polite...! Don't worry about it Tsugumi." Aunty waved off her thanks. "I may not be an active agent anymore, but if there's nothing I love more than helping you young students. If you want to thank me, be sure to put on a good show tomorrow. I know you two will kill the competition."

"Y-yes, I'll do my best!" Tsugumi said with determination.

* * *

 _Death City is all abuzz in preparation for the annual Death Festival, which will be happening tomorrow, on October 31_ _st_ _..._

"Everyone has really gone all out decorating for Halloween." Tsugumi mused aloud, her head swivelling around to take in them all. "The school, the dorms and even the town are fully decorated already. And there's a bunch of stalls popping up everywhere, with costumes and everything!"

"Well of course they are! The Death Festival is the biggest event of the year!" Maka insisted passionately. "It's the busiest time of year for street vendors with so many people coming to the city. And dressing up is only natural, it's tradition."

"So it's even bigger than Christmas?" Tsugumi asked jokingly. Maka, missing the joke, nodded seriously.

"The Death Festival is the pride of the DWMA, not only do we hold a huge number of events, but most are shown worldwide!" Maka lectured.

"Don't say that, you're going to make me nervous Maka!" Tsugumi scolded lightly. "Though it's hard to stay down when the entire town is in such a festive mood."

"I know right?" Maka said happily, ignoring the reprimand. "I can't wait for the tournament!"

"Try not to be too excited or you won't get any sleep tonight!" Tsugumi said jovially. "I mean I am excited too, and a little scared." Tsugumi admitted. "Come to think of it... Since the battles are going to be all over the city, I wonder if the townspeople are a bit scared as well..." Tsugumi mused. 'Surely it must be a little frightening having teenagers running around fighting each other all day?'

"More likely they are all figuring out their bets in time for tomorrow. This is Death Vegas after all." Maka said dryly.

"Who did you bet on this time?" A nearby woman asked excitedly, catching Tsugumi's attention.

"I think I'm going to bet on the up and comer from last year, Akane wasn't it? He made it all the way to the final battle last year, and the previous champion graduated already." The woman's companion responded. "Short of some genius popping up from the newer entries, he should have the finals wrapped up."

 _I had almost forgotten... That's Death Vegas for you: turning everything into gambling. No matter how weird or potentially hazardous to their health._

* * *

 _In celebration of us all making it to the finals Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki and I are all going out to dinner tonight. Though I still have my doubts, even I can feel myself starting to get excited for tomorrow..._

"Hmm..." Tsugumi hummed as she read though the Battle Festival guidelines once more, a thought occurring to her. "Hey Maka, does winning the Battle Festival come with a reward? There isn't anything about that in the guide."

"I'm dead..." Maka called out, before making her way over to Tsugumi.

"Good God Maka!" Tsugumi exclaimed from her place on the common room couch. "Please stop saying you're 'dead' all the time... It's like you're in an old horror movie...!"

"Don't be so dramatic Tsugumi, it's perfectly normal. You'll get used to it." Maka said unbothered. "Sorry, what were you saying, I didn't hear you, I was looking for my wallet."

"Oh!" Tsugumi said, remembering her question. "Is there a reward for winning the Battle Festival?"

"Oh, that. You get to meet with Death in person." Maka said blandly.

"You meet with Death?" Tsugumi exclaimed. "They kill you if you win?!"

"No, no. You meet Death the person; he's the School Principal, and leader of DWMA's military forces." Maka waved off Tsugumi's concerns. "A student won't usually get to talk to him, since he stays in the Death Room all day before going home late at night, though you do get to contact him to report missions. He has his own number specifically for that purpose."

Tsugumi sighed, not at all reassured. "I don't know about this. I'm not feeling excited anymore..."

"Don't be silly!" Maka insisted. "We'll kill the competition with our trump cards, and seize this chance to be the champions!" Maka punched the air in excitement.

"Champions...? Maka we're working together well but there are many senpai in EAT with a lot more experience in a fight then us." Tsugumi reasoned.

"No problem!" Maka declared. "As meister and weapon we are two in one! When it comes to understanding each other and letting our souls resonate, we won't be beat!"

"Soul Resonance... Well when you put it that way, I can't help but believe you." Tsugumi mused with a small smile.

"Ah, there you are Miss Albarn." Misery-san called out from the common room door, putting an end to the two girl's conversation. "A postcard came in for you just now."

"Thank you Misery." Maka said politely, though she was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "It must be from Mama!" Maka eagerly took the postcard from Misery-san.

"It's no problem." Misery-san said evenly before turning to leave. The months they'd lived in the dorm had mellowed her weird behaviour towards Tsugumi, if only because Maka had proven to be an effective obstacle between the two.

"It's great that you get to hear from your mother Maka. Did she leave any advice about the Battle Festival?" Tsugumi asked, hoping to come across as supporting. She did not have the best impression of her partner's mother as she'd never seen or heard from her in the time she'd been partnered with Maka, but she knew Maka loved her. "Maka...?" Tsugumi asked, now clearly concerned. Maka's face has turned blank, her hands trembling.

"T-that's not fair..." Maka whispered, sounding heartbroken.

"Maka..." Tsugumi herded her partner toward the couch. Maka collapsed backward into it, her knees giving out. 'What in the world did her mother write?' With a silent apology for intruding on her partner's privacy, Tsugumi peered over to read the post card.

Maka,

I came into Death City today to report on my missions, but I am leaving immediately afterward so I won't have time to see you today. I wrote this to let you know I won't be coming back to Death City again, I have decided to separate from your father, and so I will be staying abroad. By now you should have moved out of home, but if not please do so as I intend to put you in my sole custody.

Love,

Mama

P.S. I checked this year's results for the Super Written Exam. Try harder next year so you can move from second place into first. I know you're capable of it. You're my daughter after all.

"T-that's terrible...!" Tsugumi said, before realising Maka's feeling could be hurt. "I'm so sorry Maka!" Tsugumi wrapped her arms around Maka in a tight hug, letting the other girl's face rest against her chest.

"Why?" Maka whispered. Tsugumi could feel her shirt beginning to get wet. "Papa's the one she's mad at so why am I getting punished too?!"

"I... I don't know..." Tsugumi finally answered lamely. "I couldn't imagine leaving you behind... You're the best partner I could have ever wanted Maka... So I'll stay by your side and support you, no matter what."

 _And just like that all excitement for tomorrow went down the drain... I just can't understand it. Surely Maka's mother couldn't have intended to hurt her so badly! I know I need to support Maka as her partner but I don't know how. What can I do mum?_

"Tsugumi-chan, Maka-chan, sorry I'm late. I wanted to take a shower after training." Tsubaki called, standing at the common room door. "Tsugumi-chan is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki-chan, but I think Maka and I are going to have to skip dinner tonight." Tsugumi answered, keeping her voice soft for her partner sake. "We're not really feeling up to it tonight."

"Oh... That's okay" Tsubaki said sadly. "I'll go find Black*Star and let him know then?" She asked meekly. Tsugumi felt bad cancelling, she'd been the one to arrange dinner in hopes of helping Tsubaki get closer to Black*Star. Even though they worked together more often than not, and Sid had pushed for them to be partnered for the Tournament Black*Star still hadn't agreed to partner with Tsubaki permanently yet.

"Thank you Tsubaki-chan." Tsugumi said with a weak smile, before turning her attention back to her partner. "We can eat in tonight, if that's okay with you Maka...?"

"I don't want anything..." Maka murmured into Tsugumi's shirt, as the older girl rubbed her back in slow circles. "I don't feel like going anywhere..."

"That's okay... Do you feel like going back to our dorm room-?" Tsugumi was cut off by the sound of the front door being slammed open.

"What's the big idea?" A familiar male voice screamed. "I'm coming in!" The sound of footsteps was the last warning the girls got before Black*Star came barging into the common room, Tsubaki trailing behind him.

"Y-you can't come in here Black*Star!" Tsugumi managed to hiss out despite her shock. "This is the girl's dorm!"

"Don't be a stiff Tsugumi. I'm not staying long!" Black*Star said, even louder than his usual booming tone. "You two are coming with me! No way am I going to let you two ditch me to stew in your own misery, get up!"

"Black*Star... Maybe we should let them have a quite night in..." Tsubaki tried to pacify him, but Black*Star would not be swayed.

"You guys will be eating dinner with me tonight, even if we have to have it at my place." Black*Star insisted, before snatching Maka from Tsugumi's arms, and throwing her over his shoulder. "I'll make dinner and everything, no complaints allowed!"

"Wait you can cook?" Tsugumi said surprised, before shaking herself free of the thought of Black*Star doing anything domestic. "Never mind, Maka's really not up to it so can't you put her down?" Tsugumi asked. "If Maka was feeling well she'd knock you out for this!"

"If she can't be bothered saying anything, then she doesn't have the right to complain." Was all Black*Star said in answer. "Now come on! If I'm making dinner it's going to take time, you guys may as well stay over the night too."

"Stay over?" Tsugumi fought down hysteria at the sheer embarrassment of staying at a boy's place. 'This is all too much for me to handle! But Black*Star does know Maka best... If he's doing this to make Maka feel better, as her partner I should... I will deal with it!'

"We can sleepover?" Tsubaki asked, suddenly giving up all efforts to dissuade Black*Star. "Sounds like fun." Tsugumi sweat dropped at the other girl's eagerness. 'I guess this is for Tsubaki-chan too. I know she's still struggling to get closer to Black*Star at an emotional level... But why am I the only one that thinks sleeping over at a boys pace is weird?' Tsugumi thought desperately.

* * *

 _Honestly, I'm a nervous wreck right now. I never thought I would be sleeping over at a boy's house! Maybe I'd have been able to deal with this if Maka was feeling better, I could leech off her confidence, but like this I can't... But I need to for her sake!_

"Sorry for the intrusion." Tsugumi said, hoping to distract herself by looking around the apartment. Maka had vanished the moment Black*Star had set her on her own two feet, deeper into the apartment. Just going by the fact the door had Black*Star's autograph she would bet it was his room.

"Make yourself at home." Black*Star said with a carless wave. "I better get started on dinner. My dad's going to be home soon, and if I don't get something ready before he does he'll just grab leftovers."

"Do you want some help?" Tsubaki asked hopefully, as both girls put down their hastily packed overnight bags.

"Nah, I'm good! Kick back and watch TV or something." Black*Star called in between curses, already searching the kitchen. Tsugumi laughed nervously at the sound of dropped pots and pans. 'Is he really able to cook?'

"Black*Star really is full of surprises..." Tsubaki mused, casually observed the apartments lounge room.

"That's true... He's nothing if not surprising." Tsugumi agreed. 'Hopefully, he's the good kind of surprise today. I don't like knowing that Maka is upset.' Tsugumi's eye was caught by a picture on one of the room's shelves. "This is... A picture of Black*Star and Sid! I guess those two really are close."

"Oh! Let me see Tsugumi-chan." Tsubaki peered over the shorter girls shoulder. "They're both so young in this picture. Perhaps it's a picture from Black*Star's first day of school?"

"Hmmm... It could be. Maybe his dad took this picture?" Tsugumi mused, her worry forgotten for the moment. 'Come to think of it Black*Star never really talks about his dad. I wonder what he'll be like.' Tsugumi felt her anxiety from staying at a boy's house rise, she'd forgotten about his father. 'How am I supposed to handle sleeping over at a house with two men I'm not related too?!'

"That seems likely." Tsubaki agreed, oblivious to Tsugumi's crisis. "He never talks about his father I wonder what he's like..." Tsubaki musing was cut off by the apartment door being opened, revealing Sid.

"Huh?" Is all the three managed to get out as they stared at each other. 'W-what is Sid doing here?' Tsugumi thought desperately. 'Don't tell me I'm staying over when three men are here?!'

"Good afternoon Sid-sensei...!" Tsubaki's voice wobbled in surprise, even as she was the first to recover. "Will you be staying for dinner as well?" Tsubaki's voice snapped Tsugumi from her own trance.

"I hope we are not intruding Sid! Black*Star invited us over for dinner tonight." Tsugumi said with a polite bow. "If that doesn't interfere with your own plans tonight I mean?"

"Uh... Its fine I guess?" Sid assured the two girls, as he finally closed the apartment door and made his way inside. "It just means I'll be eating something other than leftovers tonight. Feel free to make yourselves at home." Sid paced over to the kitchen and stuck his head in the door. "Black*Star if you're going to invite people over at least give me a call!" He scolded.

"Not like you would have answered Sid!" Black*Star called back. "You spend all your time in the anti-witch headquarters office and turn your phone off until you leave." Tsugumi watched in morbid fascination as their teacher's face darkened at the accusation.

"I'm a busy man; I can't be interrupted when I'm working." Sid responded, rubbing his neck guiltily.

"Then how am I supposed to tell you?" Black*Star's shot back. 'They really are close...!' Tsugumi thought. 'Don't tell me?!'

"I'm sorry but Sid-sensei?" Tsubaki asked meekly. "Do you perhaps live here? I thought Black*Star lived with his dad?" Sid blinked, turning back to face the two girls.

"I live here." Sid answered, a large smile stretching across his face. "So Black*Star's still calling me his dad huh?" He mused happily. "And here I thought he was too old to call me that anymore, since he always calls me by my name to my face."

"The death I do!" Black*Star insisted suddenly standing behind Sid, his face bright red. "Dinner's ready, make yourself useful and set the table old man!" He pushed Sid into the kitchen. "I'll chase Maka out of my room."

"Alright, no need to push." Sid agreed jovially, as he disappeared into the kitchen. Tsugumi and Tsubaki looked at each other questioningly.

"I guess we should help out too..." Tsubaki managed to croak out, shell shocked.

"I guess so...?" Tsugumi agreed, equally dumbfounded. The two girls made their way into the kitchen, where Sid was setting cutlery down on a homey wooden table.

"Here let me help Sid-sensei." Tsubaki offered, half the cutlery off a grateful Sid. Tsugumi shuffled her feet, taking in the small kitchen and dining area realising there was nothing for her to help with.

"So I take it there's a reason plans changed tonight?" Sid asked conversationally, hands still busy with cutlery.

"Yes..." Tsugumi admitted sadly, now reminded of the reason they were here. "Maka got some bad news from her mother by postcard this afternoon. We were going to stay in..."

"Black*Star barged right in I take it?" Sid finished with a fond snort. "Well he's not the kind of man to let Maka hide herself away when she's upset. I wouldn't worry too much, those two know each other well enough that this should all blow over in time for tomorrow. Provided she stays over for the night?"

"That was Black*Star's plan." Tsubaki admitted. "Would it be alright if we stay as well?"

"Hmm... I don't mind if you two stay. As long as you two don't mind sharing the living room?" Sid-sensei said after some consideration. "I don't think we have enough sheets though..."

"Don't worry!" Tsubaki insisted. "I made sure to bring a futon; I don't mind sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Then there's no problem then. That was excellent thinking Tsubaki." Sid said with relief. "I'm glad Black*Star met such an organised young lady, he'd be lucky to have you as his partner." Tsugumi felt her heart sink. 'Even though I'm her partner, I'm not really helping Maka am I?'

"It was nothing. I just didn't want to be a burden is all." Tsubaki waved off the praise with a light blush.

"Alright, let's eat!" Black*Star called out as he walked into the kitchen, Maka following behind silently. "Take a seat and the Great Black*Star will serve the food up!" Black*Star said with maximum pomp.

"Yes!" Tsugumi agreed, her voiced forcefully cheery. "Let's sit together Maka. I'd rather not be alone while trying Black*Star's mystery food." Tsugumi ushered her partner into a seat, before sliding into the one next to her.

"Okay..." Maka mumbled in response, not looking at Tsugumi. Tsugumi tried not to be disheartened as Maka gripped Tsugumi's hand tightly when the older girl reached over to hold her hand comfortingly.

"There's no need to be so sceptical Tsugumi-chan." Tsubaki scolded lightly, picking up on the others wish to keep the mood light. "I think dinner smells wonderful...!" Tsubaki exclaimed as Black*Star dropped what looked like an abstract interpretation of curry. "I-I'm sure it tastes better than it looks...?" Tsubaki said weakly as she gazed at the supposed food.

"No one's forcing you to eat it. Go hungry for all I care!" Black*Star said petulantly as he took his own seat.

"Then I'll pass-!" Maka began, only to stop and grimace as Black*Star kicked her shin under the table.

"I wasn't talking to you, you're not leaving until you're plate is empty." Black*Star threatened.

"Well." Sid said to break the glaring contest between the two. "Don't worry, it looks a mess but I made sure Black*Star could make edible food at least."

"So you were the one to teach him how to cook Sid-sensei?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sid said with a laugh. "Though, I had to learn how to cook myself first. I paid for it early on but there was no way two men could survive living together if we couldn't cook." Reassured, Tsugumi and Tsubaki began to eat. 'It really doesn't taste bad.' Tsugumi thought in surprise.

"So you didn't know how to cook before Black*Star came along?" Tsugumi asked curiously between bites. 'I wonder if something happened to Black*Star's mother after he was born? If she did all the cooking beforehand it would explain things.'

"Yes. Of course I was only 13 back then." Sid admitted. "I lived off DWMA's extensive cafeteria at the time." Tsugumi and Tsubaki shared mortified looks.

"13?" Tsugumi repeated in indignation. "Sid-sensei you were a teenage parent? You already had a child at my age?"

"Oh! No! Don't misunderstand!" Sid insisted hastily. "I took Black*Star in at 13, I wasn't actually... You know...!" Sid continued awkwardly.

"What that awkward excuse for a man means is I'm adopted." Black*Star said blandly. "DWMA doesn't take care of orphans, asides from supporting them students. And I was only a baby so that was out of the question."

"Exactly...!" Sid agreed, still feeling awkward. "I felt responsible, so I thought I should look after him rather than him being lost in the system."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tsugumi backed off immediately, now ashamed by her rudeness. "I didn't mean to bring up something so personal."

"It's not like I care." Black*Star said dismissively. "All that stuff in the past has nothing to do with me."

"I'm done..." Maka declared suddenly; quick to push herself out of her chair. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And with that said she vanished back into the living room before anyone could get a word in.

"Already...?" Tsugumi said weakly. 'Is it really ok to leave her alone like this?'

"Leave her be Tsugumi, she at least finished dinner." Black*Star said with a snort. Tsugumi tried to let it go, knowing Black*Star probably knew what Maka needed better than herself. Then a thought hit her.

"Wait... Where is Maka going to sleep?" Tsugumi asked the apartments two residents in confusion.

"She'll share with me obviously." Black*Star said as if he found Tsugumi to be slow.

"What do you mean a girl and a boy sharing a room, at our age?" Tsugumi exclaimed hands hitting the table in emphasis. "There's no obviously about it!"

"Huh? I don't see anything wrong with that...?" Tsubaki mused, tapping her lip thoughtfully with her spoon.

"Why are you agreeing just like that Tsubaki-chan?" Tsugumi said scandalised. 'How can they be so casual about this?'

"It is pretty normal." Sid agreed. "The only problem we have to worry about with those two is one murdering the other in their sleep." Tsugumi sweat dropped at that answer. 'So it's fine if they kill each other?' Sid gave her a reassuring smile. "This way she can have time to screw her head back on."

"I-I-it's...!" Tsugumi forced herself to take a deep breath. "I guess I'm just a little... unused to girls and boys being allowed to mingle so casually..." Tsugumi forced herself to agree, still unsure of the idea. "Please take care of Maka Black*Star." Tsugumi said finally.

"It's not like I wouldn't have, if you hadn't asked." Black*Star said as he left the table. "It's way too early for you to be trying to take my place with Maka." He said, ruffling her hair as he passed.

"Hey!" Tsugumi managed to force out. Her own hands immediately reaching up to straighten the mess he'd made of her hair. 'He can't just agree without making a pain of himself...!'

 _Black*Star may be an oddball but I'm glad he's here. I don't think I could support Maka like she needs on my own, there's still so much I don't know about her. It's reassuring to know she has someone she can rely on. And I doubt he's going anywhere, so I guess I need to learn to rely on him too..._


	13. Death Festival

Chapter 13 – Death Festival

"Good morning Sid." Tsugumi chimed tiredly, rubbing her eye as she slid into a chair at table.

"Morning Tsugumi, breakfast will be ready in a minute." Sid responded, looking surprisingly domestic wearing an apron over his usual clothes. "We'll be having an English breakfast."

"It looks delicious Sid-sensei. Would you like a hand?" Tsubaki asked helpfully as she made her way into the kitchen, having followed Tsugumi.

"Don't bother, I'm nearly done." Sid said, before noting Tsubaki's downcast expression. "But could you give Black*Star's door a good kick for me? It's about time those two woke up." Sid said hastily.

"Yes Sid-sensei." Tsubaki agreed, mood instantly bouncing back at the prospect of being helpful. She disappeared back through the door.

"Tsubaki-chan is so earnest even though it's so early." Tsugumi noted, not bothering to fight back a yawn. 'I hope Maka is feeling better this morning... I don't want all her excitement about the tournament to be ruined.'

 _Today, on October 31_ _st_ _, the Death Festival is going to be held. Maka, as well as everyone else in EAT, have been getting pumped for months in preparation for the main event, the Tournament, where EAT students class fight. Even though I still had some lingering fear over participating, Maka's happiness had even me ready to duke it out for victory... Before her mother contacted her... Please let Maka be feeling better! I can't stand to see her suffering._

"Good morning." Black*Star slurred out; his voice rough from sleepiness. "Is breakfast done?" He asked, plopping down into a chair with the least amount of co-ordination Tsugumi had ever seen him use. 'I guess even Black*Star isn't immune to sleepiness.' Tsugumi thought mood lifting, with an impish smile. 'I'm seeing new sides to everyone now. I guess sleepovers are quite different from seeing each other at school every day.'

"Yes, yes. It's done now." Sid grumbled good-naturedly. "Good morning Maka, take a seat. You'll need to eat up since your participating in the tournament today." Sid greeted Maka as she slunk into the kitchen, Tsubaki by her side ushering her in gently.

"Yes, we wouldn't want Sid-sensei's excellent breakfast to go to waste on such a big day." Tsubaki insisted cheerily as she steered Maka into the seat beside Tsugumi.

"Good morning Maka!" Tsugumi greeted her partner with a gentle smile. "Are you feeling up to fighting today?'"

"Good morning..." Maka replied blearily. Tsugumi looked at her partner in worry. 'Well that's not a good sign. Maka is usually a morning person; she probably stayed up late last night.' Tsugumi thought, though she refused to let it show one her face. Her sight of Maka was then blocked momentarily by Sid putting breakfast down on the table.

"Alright, eat up!" Sid insisted as he took his own seat at the table.

"Thanks for the food." Tsugumi said, out of pure habit, Tsubaki saying her own thanks as well, before beginning to eat.

"You two are so polite!" Sid said with a smile. "Unlike a certain other two I could name..." His eyes slide over to Black*Star whose mouth was already stuffed full. His eyes then turned to Maka, who was picking at her food silently.

"Sid-sensei it's not like that..." Tsubaki said placating, even as Black*Star opened his mouth to fire back. "It just a habit I can't seem to grow out of, even though I know it's not traditional here in America."

"Yes..." Tsugumi agreed, laughing nervously. "Even if I say it in English I still can't break the habit yet."

"Relax, I was kidding." Sid said jokingly. "If anything you two should try and relax more, I'm not your teacher until we step back on school property. I'd rather like to keep work separated from my home life. Please call me Sid when you're here."

"Well if you insist Sid." Tsubaki said with an easy smile. Though Tsugumi was already used to addressing him as such, she felt dubious about treating him so casually. 'Doesn't he already have problems trying to keep everyone from dropping his title at school? At this rate he's going to fit in with his students a but too much.'

"Well I've got to go." Sid said, before quickly devouring the rest of his breakfast. "As much as I'd like to take my time this morning, I still have to help with the preparations for the festival today. Don't forget to lock the door after you four leave Black*Star."

"Get going old man. I haven't forgotten that since I was 5! You need to let the past go." Black*Star said petulantly.

"Not a chance, little star. You'll always be a child in my eyes." Sid said as he fondly ruffled Black*Star's hair. "I'll be watching your matches today, so make it a killing spree out there." Was his last words called out as he left the apartment.

Black*Star turned his head embarrassed; only to find Tsugumi and Tsubaki were grinning like fools at the adorable sight. His face darkened with a blush under their gazes. "Not a word!" He insisted.

"I didn't say anything." Tsugumi hummed, turning to Maka. "It's not our fault if they're in full family bonding mode while where here is it Maka?"

Maka murmured in agreement, her first input into the conversation since she'd arrived. "Sid just never misses the chance to embarrass him is all..."

"Who the hell is embarrassed?" Black*Star growled out, before his face twisted into a sly smirk. "The way I see it the only person who's going to be embarrassed today is you. Even if you managed to meet me in the finals, I'm still going to win." Maka's eyebrow twitched at the provocation.

"Not a chance!" Maka insisted, getting right in Black*Star's face. "When I get there you'll be eating those words, I've got a trump card ready and waiting to make you cry like a baby!"

"Oh?" Black*Star raised his eyebrow. "I look forward to crushing it!" Tsugumi and Tsubaki looked at each other, Tsubaki asking silently if they should interfere. Tsugumi shook her head in response, glad to see Tsubaki reluctantly back down. 'It seems I don't have to worry. If Maka's feeling up to picking a fight with Black*Star then she should be alright for now. He really did pull through... They really do have a close bond.'

* * *

 _And just like that the hours flew by and it was already time for the Tournament to start!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for a battle?" The announcer declared into his microphone. The crowd roared in excitement. "As you well know, we've brought together EAT's best student's together for your viewing pleasure today. If they can win all three matches today they'll win the chance to meet Death himself! Let's get straight to it shall we? Our first combatants in the quarter-finals are the high achievers in EAT's younger age bracket! On my left we have Ox and his partner the demon spear Harvard!" The announcer gestured to Ox, already holding Harvard in weapon form. "And on my right we have Maka and her partner, demon halberd Tsugumi!"

'Thank god it's only you who has to stand in front of the crowd Maka!' Tsugumi thought as she fought down her nerves. Maka was casually resting the pole of her weapon form against her shoulder, the very picture of ease.

'Take it easy Tsugumi. We'll beat those two nice and quick so you'll get off-stage soon.' Maka thought to her partner jovially.

'You say that like that isn't your response to every fight we get in Maka...' Tsugumi thought dejectedly.

"Alright, combatants get in your positions! The fight starts in 3...!" The announcer called out. Maka and Ox quickly backed away from each other and took their fighting stances. "2...! 1...! Begin!"

'Let's get in close before he can use lightning Tsugumi!' Maka called to Tsugumi silently, before charging forward.

'That's right!' Tsugumi thought back. 'We need to keep moving when we're on the attack too. If we lock blades again he'll have the chance to strike us again.' With that thought the two fell into a pattern, Tsugumi's blade swinging without force being applied as Maka filled the gaps by attacking with her own body.

"Nice. You two have improved considerably since we last fought." Ox grit out between exchanging blows, clearly being pushed back by the relentless attacks of Maka and Tsugumi.

"Of course, I intend to go on a killing spree today Ox." Maka grinned back at her opponent, confidence clear in her voice.

"There's no way that will happen Maka." Ox shot back. "I can't lose today! Kim should be watching today's matches, and if I win today she'll surely be impressed enough to return my love." Ox's voice filled with passion as he spoke of Kim, the continued attacks of Maka and Tsugumi no longer registering in his mind.

'T-that's so romantic!' Tsugumi thought, she embarrassed just hearing Ox's motivation.

'Are you serious Tsugumi? It sounds creepy as death to me!' Maka sweat dropped, eyes turning to her partner disbelievingly.

"It's good that you're motivated but you need to focus Ox!" Harvard told his partner seriously. "We need to do something or we'll lose."

"I get you Harvard." Ox answered, before taking a deep breath. "I am the Lightning Commander of the DWMA!" Ox declared proudly as the two prepared a lightning attack.

'Here it comes! Tsugumi! Let's go with 1a!' Maka ordered, reading herself for a soul resonance.

'I'm on it Maka!' Tsugumi replied.

"Soul Resonance," The two girls called in sync, their combined soul wavelength shaking the air as it increased, "Shining Blades!" As they declared the techniques name, their wavelength condensed into Tsugumi's blades edges, giving them a glowing appearance.

"Do it now Ox!" Harvard called, wary of the unknown ability. Lightning arced from Harvard's blade as Ox swung, hurtling towards the two girls.

"It's already over!" Maka roared out, swinging Tsugumi so that the axe cleaved through their opponents lightning.

"That's impossible!" Ox exclaimed in horror, the two girls closing the gap while he was frozen, Tsugumi's blade bearing down on him.

"High block," Harvard warned desperately, Ox brought his partner up to block the chop just in time. However, the force of the strike broke through. Ox exclaimed as he tried to roll with the momentum of the strike out of harm's way.

"This is it Ox!" Maka declared as she thrust with the spear portion of the halberd. Ox took the blow straight in the chest, sending into the water outside of the ring.

"Ring out!" The announcer declared, reminding the four of the presence of their audience. "The winners are Maka and Tsugumi! They'll be continuing to the semi-finals!"

"That's too bad...!" Ox groaned in despair. "I thought for sure I would impress Kim today."

"There's always next year Ox..." Harvard consoled his partner.

"Still it was a good fight." Ox commented as he stood back up, dusting himself off. "You two better be sure to win, it wouldn't be bad to lose to the winning pair!" He called to Maka and Tsugumi.

"That's the plan!" Maka declared happily.

"Yes, we'll definitely make sure you look good in front of Kim-san today Ox-san." Tsugumi declared earnestly.

"That's never happening." Maka said bluntly.

"Maka that's rude!" Tsugumi scolded, forgetting about the crowed as she returned to human form. "You shouldn't be so harsh about someone's love life!"

 _Somehow we managed to win our first match easily. Even though we had such a hard time when we fought them before! At this point it started hitting home to me that the two of us could really win..._

* * *

 _Even as we took a break the matches still continued. Everyone fought their hardest!_

"We really did it!" Tsugumi said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. She was oblivious to the fight currently going on nearby. "We had such a hard time beating Ox-san last time but we won!"

"Don't sound so surprised Tsugumi. We trained really hard these past three months! We're going all the way to that championship!" Maka insisted fiercely, pumping her fist.

"Nothing dampens your spirit Maka..." Tsugumi said with a sweat drop. "We got lucky being placed in the bracket with the younger competitors. There are still a lot of senpai to look out for if we meet them in the finals."

"Not from the looks of how Black*Star is doing." Maka said excitedly. "He doesn't seem to be having any trouble at all. I mean he just sent that girl flying!" Suddenly reminded of their friends fighting below, Tsugumi turned her attention back to the arena. And sure enough Black*Star's first opponent had been tossed out of the ring, only to fall into the surrounding water with a loud splash.

"He really is a high level monster." Tsugumi noted with a hint of fear. "I don't see how meeting Black*Star in the finals is any better Maka."

"It'll be fine!" Maka insisted. "I know that idiot inside and out. Our plan will kill him, I know it!"

"Still with the killing... I wish you'd get over using death child speak. It still creeps me out when you do that..." Tsugumi whined, despite knowing her partner was beyond help on the matter. 'It's nice that those two are so close and all but I really wish they could bond over something normal for once.'

* * *

 _Before I knew it, the first round was over and it was our turn to fight again..._

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we've had a superb first round this year don't you agree?" The announcer called to the crowd, getting a loud roar of approval in response. "Well let's get right back into it, it's time for the semi-finals! First up we have Maka and Tsugumi, who showed us they are the toughest high achievers in EAT with a stunning victory last round!"

'Looks like it's time Tsugumi.' Maka thought to her partner as she walked up to the announcer, Tsugumi in Halberd form in hand.

'Yes... I can't believe I forgot to watch the match after ours to see who won!' Tsugumi scolded herself.

'It'll be fine Tsugumi, we thought of plans for all our potential opponents anyway. It won't affect us too badly.' Maka soothed her partner's fears, though her face remained blank as she looked out at the cheering crowd. 'It's your first Death Festival. You should have the chance to enjoy yourself.'

"And there opponents are a fierce trio, who beat down their opponents in an amazing performance in the first round. Please give a round of applause for Kilik and his partners Fire and Thunder!" The announcer said passionately to the audience, unaware of the reaction his announcement brought to the two girls.

'Kilik got permission to use both his partners for the tournament?' Maka thought in shock, her mind already running through their odds of success at the news.

'Isn't that bad?!' Tsugumi thought frantically. 'We've only ever fought Kilik when he was using Fire or Thunder. And even then we've only ever managed to get a draw!' Tsugumi felt herself beginning to hyperventilate.

'Don't worry...' Maka thought to Tsugumi, though she wasn't very reassuring. 'We planned around everyone getting stronger as well, we still have a chance. We managed to beat Ox quickly enough that we didn't expend to much effort, so we're well rested too. We can do this!'

"Are you ready combatants? Get into your positions!" The announcer called out. Maka and Kilik jumped into their positions at the arena centre. Both fell into their fighting stances, staring the other in the eyes. "The fight will begin in 3... 2... 1... Begin!"

"Let's go!" Kilik called immediately, reading Fire to attack, "Pot of Fire!" Maka rolled out of the way of the gout of flames expelled from the oversized glove that was Fire.

'Death, he's already got us on the back foot!' Maka thought nervously as she continued to weave around Kilik's attack. She could feel the heat of the flame with every near miss.

'Maka watch your left!' Tsugumi called frantically. On instinct Maka flipped backwards, the follow up attack from Thunder missing her by a hair.

'Thanks Tsugumi!' Maka thought appreciatively, knowing she'd have been hit if Tsugumi hadn't been watching out for her. 'This isn't good, we need to shake up his rhythm, or otherwise we'll never have a chance to get in range.'

"What's the matter Maka?" Kilik called across the field with a grin. "You're looking a little hot and bothered." Even as he spoke, Kilik continued his ranged assault with Fire and Thunder.

"You just wait until I get over there Kilik! I'm going to crack your skull before you get a single punch!" Maka called back in frustration. 'Tsugumi, let's go with 1b!' Maka ordered her partner.

'Maka are you sure?' Tsugumi thought, hesitating to comply. 'I don't think 1b is the best option for this, if we need to close the gap then surely we can use 2?'

'No. We need to keep that in reserve for that idiot!' Maka thought back grimly. 'Don't worry at worst I'll get a few burns, nothing serious. We've got this.' Tsugumi thought it over, feeling her partner's determination.

'Ok. We'll go with your plan Maka.' Tsugumi finally agreed, shoring up her own determination for what they were about to do.

"Soul Resonance," The two girls called out in unison, the air beginning to tremble under the pressure of their combined wavelength.

"Going for that attack again?" Kilik said, his grin getting larger. "Sounds good, I'll take it on!" Kilik prepared Fire and Thunder, power gathering in both. "Ultimate Attack: Fire and Thunder Blast!"

"Shining Light," The two girls declared undaunted as the combination of Fire and Thunder closed in on them. The cross on Tsugumi's halberd began to glow, its light quickly becoming blinding.

"Damn, it's different this time!" Kilik exclaimed in surprise as he shut his eyes to protect his eyesight. Kilik brought up his partners just in time to block the thrust from Maka.

"Let's see how well you fight when you can't see Kilik." Maka said mischievously.

"Change of plans guys, give me an area attack, we can't let them get in close." Fire and thunder quickly responded, sending fire and lightning in waves around them. Kilik frowned as he noticed the attacks lacked their usual strength. "Don't tell me it has a dampening effect too?" He groaned out.

"Looks like your having a little trouble Kilik. Need a hand?" Maka called jokingly as she eased into an attack pattern, pushing Kilik back even as the boy struggled to successfully defend himself blind.

"Very funny Maka," Kilik ground out as he took a frustrated swing at where her voice was. Maka dodged the blow with ease. "How can you even see in all this?"

"I can't." Maka said plainly. "But I have soul perception so I don't need to see." That said Maka gave a grunt of effort as she put all her strength into the next blow. Tsugumi's axe blade was blocked by Fire and Thunder once more, but the attack got the momentum that she was hoping for. Kilik was sent flying backward, feet unable to slow him in time to prevent him from sliding out of the ring. At the sound of her opponent hitting the water Maka released the resonance technique.

"What is this?!" The announcer called out in shock, blinking the spots from his eyes. The crowd was unusually quiet, as the audience members murmured in discontent from their sore eyes. "Though it seems that Maka has taken damage, Kilik has been knocked out of the ring! Therefore the winners are Maka and Tsugumi!" Finally the crowds silence broke, erupting into cheers.

"See that Tsugumi? That wasn't so bad." Maka huffed out, leaning against Tsugumi's Halberd form.

"Maka you're hurt!" Tsugumi rematerialised quickly, catching her partner and wrapping the other girls arm around her shoulder for support. "Let's get you too Medusa-sensei right away."

"I'm fine..." Maka groaned as Tsugumi began to lead her out of the ring in a no-nonsense manner. "A few burns are nothing!" Tsugumi ignored her partner's protests. 'Jeez we really need to work on your competitive streak one of these days Maka...'

 _We managed to win our second fight somehow, I was nervous the entire time... Though when it ended all I could focus on was shepherding Maka to Medusa-sensei. She's a terrible at looking after her own health, she never wants to go get treated._

"Ouch!" Maka cried out as Medusa-sensei cleaned the burns on her hands. Tsugumi shushed her partner, hands resting on the younger girl's shoulders to keep her from thinking of squirming away.

"My, my, you've certainly done a number on your hands today Miss Albarn." Medusa-sensei said in a vaguely amused manner. Without missing a beat she began to wrap the captured hand in bandages. "You should go easy on your hands until the burns heal. I'll give you something to put on them, so be sure to wash and replace the bandages every day until they heal."

"I'm not going to go easy now!" Maka insisted. "Today is the day I become champion- Tsugumi!" Maka cried out in betrayal as Tsugumi pinched her.

"We understand Medusa-sensei. We'll be careful." Tsugumi said dutifully, the picture of an obedient schoolgirl.

"Good. I'd hate to worry about you. I'm rather looking forward to seeing this year's finals." Medusa-sensei said with a gentle smile. "I'm sure you two will do well."

* * *

 _It didn't take long for Maka to be treated, so even though we missed the start we still made it in time to watch Black*Star and Akane-kun's fight._

"Maka slow down. You need to rest before the final match!" Tsugumi scolded as she followed her partner. Maka was pushing through the crowd at breakneck pace, intent upon seeing the match. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Tsugumi cried out in apology as she ducked under someone sent reeling by a swift hit in the side courtesy of Maka's elbow.

"If we don't hurry we'll miss the entire fight Tsugumi!" Maka said irritably. "There is no way I'm missing Black*Star and Akane's fight. It's bound to be the best fight that we're not a part of."

"You could at least pretend this was for the sake of spying on the competition Maka. They're not fighting solely for your entertainment..." Tsugumi whined even as they came into viewing distance of the fight.

"Uh, yes they are." Maka said, giving Tsugumi a flat look. "If it's not entertaining why would there even be a tournament?" Tsugumi sighed at that. 'Death City logic again... There really isn't any arguing with it.' She thought balefully.

"They really are getting into it though." Tsugumi admitted as she finally turned her attention to the fight. The two boys were in prime form, clashing at a breakneck pace. Neither bothering to hide the ecstatic looks on their faces. 'If anything you'd think this tournament was for their enjoyment. Even the usually cool Akane-kun's gone hot-blooded.' Tsugumi thought to herself.

"Give him a deathly experience Black*Star!" Maka yelled over the noise of the crowd. "You've got youth and vigour for the win!"

"Maka don't yell!" Tsugumi hissed embarrassed, as nearby member of the audience cringed away from the volume her partner reached. "You're being too loud."

"Relax Tsugumi. How else would he hear me over everyone else?" Maka said completely blasé. "Or did you want to cheer for Akane instead? He would be the easier opponent."

"I-It's not like that!" Tsugumi twitched. "And what do you mean he'd be an easier opponent? Akane-kun has experience on his side!"

"I meant exactly what I said." Maka said mischievously. Tsugumi flustered in indignation at the shot at Akane's capabilities. 'Fine then, if she's going to be like that!'

"Send him packing Akane-kun!" Tsugumi screamed to the ring in retaliation. "Black*Star's got nothing on your experience!"

* * *

"Death I can hear those two all the way over here!" Black*Star said amused. "And Maka says I'm loud."

"Well you are... But it's a special occasion. It's nice to hear your friends cheering on the sidelines isn't it?" Tsubaki happily said even as Black*Star brought her ninja blade in an arc aimed for Akane-kun's neck.

"It seems like those two made it in time to watch the fight after all." Clay commented amused. He'd noticed the way Akane's soul reacted excitedly from Tsugumi's cheering. Thankfully it didn't interrupt his movements, as he sidestepped Black*Star's attack.

"So it seems." Akane said coolly. Without missing a beat Akane counterattacked, swinging Clay's blade around to take Black*Star out at the knees. It was dodged with ease by the shorter boy jumping above the swing.

"Well are you going to let that cheering go to waste?" Clay said teasingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." That said Akane jumped back out of Black*Star's range, breaking the fierce fight. "It looks like I can't get away with fighting you half-heartedly Black*Star." Akane commented dryly to his cousin.

"By Death you can't!" Black*Star agreed haughtily. "I'm not even warmed up yet." He insisted, punching the air excitedly.

"I'll give it everything I have from now on, don't hate me when you lose." Akane quipped back with a smile. "Let's go Clay, put everything into this!" Akane insisted to his partner, as he took off his glasses and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I got it Akane." Clay agreed readily, swept up by the excitement of his partner.

"Soul Resonance," The two teens called out, the strength of their resonance rising causing the air to quiver.

"Their rate of resonance is incredible." Tsubaki remarked in awe. "Black*Star we need to do something, fast!"

"I got it, I got it." Black*Star said completely blasé. "Tsubaki switch to Chain Scythe Mode."

"Alight..." Tsubaki agreed, not sure what he was planning, she couldn't feel any sense of urgency from his soul, though that in itself was surprising.

'Tsubaki get ready to use Trap Star.' Black*Star called silently to Tsubaki, not bothering to wait for her agreement he closed his eyes and began regulating his breathing to be silent.

"Star Cutter," Akane and Clay called out in unison, Clay's blade now sparking with energy. Akane dashed forward, deftly avoiding stepping near the chains now surrounding Black*Star. Clay's blade began bearing down on Black*Star's head.

"Black*Star hurry up and dodge!" Tsubaki- warned, scared that his head was going to be split open in a moment of inattention.

"Now's the time, Trap Star activate!" Black*Star called out, pulling at Tsubaki's chain. The chain quickly wrapped around Clay's blade and Akane-kun's arm, the force aborting the resonance powered attack. "I'm going to kill you now!" Black*Star exclaimed, his voice a deep from effort as he swung the stunned pair through the air to meet the arena floor.

"Clay, you okay?" Akane coughed, the wind knocked out of him. Clay gave no response, shifting back into human form as he sunk into unconsciousness.

"We got them!" Tsubaki- exclaimed happily.

"Clay is unable to battle! Akane, do you wish to continue?" The announcer called out from his safe distance away. Akane-kun became thoughtful, flexing his hand as it crackled ominously, still within the grip of Tsubaki-chan's chain.

"I guess I'll surrender this time, even if I won I'm not in any shape to go into the final round." Akane eventually conceded with a rueful smile.

"Incredible, Akane has surrendered! The winners are Black*Star and Tsubaki!" The announcer screamed out excitedly, quickly drowned out by the roars of surprise from the audience.

"I can't believe Akane-kun and Clay lost!" Tsugumi admitted woefully, still looking at their friends down in the ring.

"I told you Black*Star would win Tsugumi." Maka said bluntly. "I'm more surprised that he actually bothered to work with Tsubaki."

"I guess she doesn't sleep through his fights like we thought huh? Good to know." Tsugumi said, a hysterical giggle creeping into her voice. 'And we have to fight them next? I think this is too high level for me.'

"Using Tsubaki isn't that big a deal, he has to do it sometime or he wouldn't have bothered working with her." Maka looked Black*Star over thoughtfully. "I'm more worried that he was so sneaky at the end of the fight. Normally he wouldn't bother resorting to cheap tricks, even if Akane managed to push him... We better not give him the chance."

* * *

 _To make it fair the tournament took a break for lunch before the finals. Even now I can't believe Maka and I made it this far! After getting together with Black*Star and Tsubaki-chan for lunch nearby, since Akane-kun and Clay-san couldn't come as they had to stay in the nurse's office, we all went back to compete in the final round..._

Ladies and Gentlemen, it's what you've all been waiting for! It's time for the final round!" The announcer called into his microphone. "In a surprise upset, our finalists are rookies, fighting in the Tournament for the first time!" Here the announcer paused as the crowd screamed in excitement.

"Let's go Tsugumi, we're up." Maka said with a smile to her partner, as the two walked hand in hand to stand beside the announcer. Tsugumi gave a hesitant smile back, trying to ignore the audience.

"On one side we have Maka Albarn and Tsugumi Harudori, don't let these cute girls deceive you, they had complete control over their opponents, managing to win through knock-out in both fights!" The announcer declared with a huge grin, as the audience cheered. "And let's not forget their opponents, Black*Star and Tsubaki Nakatsuka! This dynamic duo cut a deadly path through our second bracket against our more experienced competitors, even knocking out the favourite to win this year, last year's runners up Akane Hoshi and Clay Sizemore!"

"Alright, the star of the show is here!" Black*Star crooned as he waved to the audience, Tsubaki following with her face hidden in her hand in embarrassment.

"Combatants, are you ready?" At the announcer's question Tsugumi and Tsubaki transformed, as Maka and Black*Star got into their own fighting stances. "The final round will begin in 3... 2... 1... Begin!"

"Are you ready Black*Star? I promised I'd beat you with my trump card." Maka said with a grin. Black*Star paused mid-step. "Tsugumi it's time!"

'Already...? I-I mean yes Maka!' Tsugumi agreed, secretly glad Maka wasn't going to try and take on Black*Star head on in hand-to-hand combat.

"Soul Resonance," The two girls gathered as much power as they could manage; knowing they would have nothing left in reserve should this technique fail.

"You're seriously putting everything into this Maka?" Black*Star said with a raised eyebrow, even as he shielded his face from the dust being kicked up by their technique.

"Black*Star... Maybe we shouldn't let them finish, their putting so much power into this technique and we don't even know what it does..." Tsubaki argued weakly, though she doubted Black*Star would agree.

"Not a chance, I said I'd crush it and I meant it. A star like me can't go back on his word." Black*Star said unable to keep down a grin of his own.

"Wing Booster," Maka and Tsugumi called out in unison, their combined power gathering within Maka's body, forming the shape of wings all over her body to the shock of all watching.

"Here I come Black*Star!" Maka said gleefully, disappearing in a burst of speed. Black*Star gave an exclamation of surprise, spinning Tsubaki's Chain Scythe form in front him as he prepared to block. Only to be kicked in the back, with force he knew Maka normally didn't have.

"Black*Star," Tsubaki called out in worry as he was sent flying by the unexpected attack. Her worry mounted even further, as before they even hit the ground, he was hit by another attack. "I can't keep track of them, their too fast!" Tsubaki cried out as Black*Star gave up blocking and focused on riding out the blow to lessen the damage.

"Death," Black*Star ground out. 'Tsubaki, use Dummy Star quickly!'

'I'm on it!' Tsubaki thought back, immediately switching from her Chain Scythe Mode into Smokebomb Mode, only to explode and become an identical copy of Black*Star the two of them hurtling through the air.

"I won't let you recover!" Maka called out with a laugh. "I can tell the real one's on the left." That said, Maka kicked the real Black*Star, sending him careening into Tsubaki.

'No I forgot! Maka can use soul perception!' Tsubaki thought anxiously. 'With that Smokebomb mode is useless!'

"Not yet!" Black*Star grit his teeth in frustration. 'I need to find it; my time should be coming...' Listening intently, he caught the sound of Maka's leaps. 'There!' Black*Star twisted around in mid-air, poised to strike. 'Tsubaki, use Giant Shuriken Mode!' Tsubaki complied immediately to his command, shifting into her shuriken form. "Found you!" Black*Star exclaimed as he hurled the Giant Shuriken towards the ground.

"Look out Maka!" Tsugumi cried out in warning. Maka responded without question, dropping into a power slide, the Shuriken flying above her by a hair. She quickly recovered disappearing in another burst of speed.

"You found them?" Tsubaki exclaimed happily. "We can still do this!"

'Got to focus, keep listening!' Black*Star thought to himself as he brought his body's movement through the air back in control.

'This is insane... He's already adjusted to fighting at this speed?' Maka thought with a grimace.

'He really is a high levelled, he can't even see us, but he can find us that accurately.' Tsugumi thought back nervously.

'He's got to be hearing us...' Maka rationalised. 'His senses have always been amazing. Then we attack from above, he shouldn't be able to hear that coming as easily.' Maka leapt into the air above their opponent, the sun behind their backs. 'This should do it!'

'They're above us?' Black*Star realised, having felt the gust of air as they passed. He grinned, realising they had stepped into his favoured territory. "Like I'd lose in aerial combat to anyone?" He shouted defiantly, twisting out of the way of the swing of Tsugumi's axe and grabbing hold of Maka in a choke hold.

'I can't breathe!' Maka thought angrily, digging her fingers into Black*Star's arm, hoping to find a nerve. Her control of the resonance technique was slipping away rapidly as she found it more difficult to breathe. 'Tsugumi help?'

'We're falling Maka! We'll be out of the ring if we fall!' Tsugumi thought to her partner at the same moment, feeling Maka's control of the technique failing. 'I-I'll catch us!' She declared anxiously, forcefully taking control of the technique. As she did it her blade dulled, the wings disappeared from Maka, and reappeared at the X in between her blades. "I've got this!" Tsugumi said desperately, she'd only ever lifted Maka before and she was nowhere near as skilled as her partner with this technique.

"You're doing it Black*Star, they're not able to keep control of the technique!" Tsubaki encouraged Black*Star, doing her best to ignore how the two's flailing and Tsugumi's poor steering was causing them to spiral out of control in the air.

"H-heavy... Get him off Maka! I can't keep this up..." Tsugumi whined out, even as she tried to reorient them.

'I'm trying but he's not letting go!' Maka growled back as she bites down on Black*Star's arm.

"So I'm heavy am I?" Black*Star said jokingly, his grin widening further. He was unbothered by Maka's attempts to dislodge him. "Tsubaki transform back into human form."

"Huh, why would I?" Tsubaki said back in surprise. Maka desperately reached back and slammed her fist into Black*Star's nose, hoping to dislodge them before Tsubaki complied.

"Just do it!" Black*Star insisted, his words hindered by his now bleeding nose. "Trust me!"

"Okay!" Tsubaki agreed, deftly grabbing hold of the back of Black*Star's shirt to hold on as she returned to her human form.

"You're too heavy!" Tsugumi couldn't withstand the added weight, she admitted as the four of them began plunging towards the water. At the last second Black*Star released his chokehold on Maka, and prepared to springboard off her to safety.

'Oh no, you don't!' Maka said stubbornly, biting harder into his arm and grabbing on with both hands. 'I refuse to lose alone!'

"Maka don't!" Black*Star managed to get out before all four were plunged into the water, the impact finally forcing both sides apart.

"Tsugumi are you okay?" Maka asked breathlessly, holding her partner's head above the water, even as she herself took in air gratefully. She'd had the presence of mind to find and pull Tsugumi up as she made her own ascent to the surface.

Tsugumi began coughing up water. "I'm okay...!" The two paddled over to the side of the ring, and clung to it for support. Their tired bodies were not up to keeping afloat in the water or pulling themselves up.

"Ah!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she broke the surface of the water next. "That surprised me...!" The Ninja Weapon admitted breathlessly, before looking around. "Where are you Black*Star?" She asked confused that he had not surfaced yet. Only to flinch in surprise as something burst out of the water past her, to land back in the ring.

"The Death was that about?!" The mysterious object, now revealed to be Black*Star screamed in frustration.

"Oh thank goodness he's okay..." Tsubaki said in relief.

"He could at least pretend to have been bothered by the drop like the rest of us, is he even human?" Maka said in irritation, as she finally hauled herself back into the ring, before offering her hand to pull Tsugumi up.

"I can't believe we were fighting such a high level monster..." Tsugumi whispered hysterically as Black*Star flailed angrily, completely ignoring everyone and everything, despite just having fought. Tsubaki-chan hurried over to try and calm him down to no effect.

"By Death this was unexpected!" The announcer finally called as all four of them returned to the ring. "In a totally unprecedented occurrence, we have a double knock-out! The final battle is therefore a draw!"

"What do you mean it's a draw?" Maka said incredulously, Tsugumi sweat dropped as her partner seemed ready to descend into a tantrum like Black*Star. 'We really do need to do something about your competitive streak!'

 _Today, my first ever Death Festival, was certainly eventful. It was full of fierce fights and emotions running high, and now I'm exhausted. I suppose I should be happy we got this far, but I don't think I want to be in between Maka and Black*Star until they give up trying to one up each other, and I don't see that happening anytime soon. I think I need a vacation!_


	14. Winter Break Begins

Chapter 14 – Winter Break Begins

 _After the Death Festival DWMA as a whole quietened down to its regular life. All four of us finalists got to meet with Death, though Maka and Black*Star spent it all trying to argue for a tiebreaker. Autumn was replaced by winter... Maka quickly threw herself back into training and studying with even more ferocity than before, I can't keep up her. Black*Star's taken the result far worse, he's been club crashing all of DWMA's martial arts groups but nobody's really up to his level so he's been getting really frustrated. I feel bad for Tsubaki-chan since he isn't even working with her at all anymore, hopefully he'll find his way soon._

"Are you sure you don't want to come visit my home Maka?" Tsugumi asked, clinging to her partner's hand tightly, fighting off tears. Maka rolled her eyes at Tsugumi fondly.

"It's a bit late to be asking me now Tsugumi. And I thought you said you needed a break?" Maka said with an exasperated laugh.

"W-well yes..." Tsugumi admitted blushing, remembering how frustrated she'd gotten being caught between Maka and Black*Star's epic tiebreaking failures before the school year ended. Thankfully he'd already said his goodbyes the previous day so he could train, if the two started fighting here they may end up getting blacklisted by the airport.

"You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry Tsugumi." Maka chided. "Akane and Tsubaki are going to have to leave without you." Tsugumi turned to see that, they were indeed waiting for her. Tsubaki was nervously shifting in place as she looked between her watch and the security line, while Akane-kun rested against the wall with his bag at his feet the picture of stoicism. Upon catching Tsugumi watching he winked at her with a smirk tugging at his lips, Tsugumi flushed under his gaze.

"Right..!" Tsugumi quickly pulled Maka into a tight hug, hiding her face in her partner's neck. "I'll call you when we land in Japan Maka." That said Tsugumi released her, and quickly grabbed her bag so she could run over to the waiting duo.

"Have a nice vacation Tsugumi." Maka called out, waving goodbye.

"And you too Maka." Tsugumi called back, allowing herself a final peek back at her partner as she fell in beside Akane-kun as they made their way to airport security.

"You look ready to turn back already Tsugumi." Akane-kun said, placing his hand casually on her shoulder. "Do I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't make a break for it?"

"Surely I don't seem that desperate?" Tsugumi said pouting. Akane laughed at her, Tsugumi ignored the butterflies in her stomach the sound caused.

"It's not a bad thing." Tsubaki said pushing her fingers together. "If anything it's lovely how close you too are."

"I was just joking, you know..." Akane said shrugging, "If you don't loosen up a bit you'll never make any progress." Tsubaki blushed at that, trying to refute his words. Tsugumi giggled, her mood lifting at the two's antics.

 _I'm already lonely, having just parted with Maka to spend my winter holiday back home, but I can use this time to recharge before the new school year. After all, I am Harudori Tsugumi, 13 years old, a demon halberd, who's partnered with Maka Albarn. I'm going to stand side by side with my partner next year, just like I did this one!_

* * *

Harudori EAT! End

A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around until the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading Harudori EAT. I'm already planning the sequel which will cover the year in Soul Eater NOT! called Harudori NOT! It's a while away yet but keep a lookout for it.

So you can look forward to major developments soon. You'll find out how Maka and Tsugumi deal with their Anti-Magic Wavelength already manifesting, along with growth in their other abilities. But don't expect there to be much progress with their flight ability to come easily, I figured there's good reason why it was left until Soul Eater reached Death Scythe status.

And Black*Star's hit a wall at the end of this year which he'll be addressing; he's not going to let Maka overtake him. Just don't expect him to partner up with Tsubaki anytime soon, I was going to make them partners in this originally but his character development ended up making that impossible when I actually wrote it down.

Let's not forget that Maka's going to have some serious competitors trying to replace her as Tsugumi's partner when Anya and Meme come to DWMA. This time around I touched on her insecurities when Soul Eater was trying to replace Tsugumi but it will be coming to head next time.

So look forward to it ok?


End file.
